Kelas Baru, Teman Baru, Kenangan Lama
by rukishiro kurosaki
Summary: chaper 10 updated...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic ichiruki pertamaku, dan karena aku masih author baru, mohon bimbingannya ya… ^^ RnR …^^

**Desclaimer : Kubo Tite **

**Pairing : IchiRuki **

**Warning : OOC, AU, don't like don't read**

**Chapet 1 **

**Kelas Baru, Teman Baru, Kenangan Lama**

Selasa pagi, di SMA karakura, perempuan berambut hitam sebahu bermata violet, terlihat kebingungan di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya dia anak baru.

Teng…Teng…Teng…

"Aduh…bu misato pasti akan marah kalau aku tidak mengumpulkan tugas hari ini" kata lelaki berambut orange, berlari tergesa-gesa sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Kelihatannya sibuk. Mata musim gugurnya terbawa bisingnya anak-anak lain yang juga sibuk dengan kesibukkannya masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Rukia, siswa baru SMA karakura yang sedari tadi hanya clingak-clinguk tidak tahu apa-apa.

BRUKKK!

"Gomen nasai," buru-buru Rukia meminta maaf pada Ichigo, lelaki berambut orange yang tak sengaja telah ditabraknya di depan perpustakaan SMA karakura. Rukia yang menundukkan badannya diperhatikan oleh Ichigo yang tadinya mengoreksi isi tasnya kini malah memperhatikan Rukia yang masih clingak-clinguk.

"Anak baru ya?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

"Benar. Aku Rukia kuchiki douzo yoroshiku" balas perempuan itu dengan senyum indah pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo kurosaki. Douzo yoroshiku"kata Ichigo yang juga menundukkan badannya.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku tidak sengaja" kata Rukia yang mulai akrab dengan Ichigo. Tinggi badan Rukia yang sangat kontras sekali dengan Ichigo, membuatnya harus mendongak setiap kali ingin menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Oh tak apa." suara sepatu anak-anak sudah terdengar saat mereka melintasi koridor menuju ruang kelas Ichigo dan tidak jauh dari situ adalah ruang guru. "Oh ya, aku duluan ya…!" kata Ichigo yang teringat akan PRnya yang belum dikerjakannya.

"Eh tunggu!," Ichigo menengok. "ruang guru sebelah mana ya?" tanya Rukia lagi. Dari tadi Rukia memang ingin bertanya tentang hal itu. Tapi, seiring langkahnya berjalan, ia malah hanya mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang juga tak memberi tahunya letak kantor guru.

"Sebelah sana" kata Ichigo menunjuk ke arah belakang Rukia.

"Terima kasih ya… !" teriak Rukia saat Ichigo akan masuk kelas. Ia ragu-ragu ucapan terimakasihnya tadi sampai ke telinga Ichigo.

"Permisi…!"sapa Rukia sampai di kantor guru.

"Oh… kamu Rukia kuchiki ya?" tanya bu misato, wali kelas Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk. "Mari ibu antar kamu ke kelasmu, ibu juga ada jam mengajar di sana." ajak bu misato yang memang sudah siap masuk kelas saat itu. Rukia menurut.

"Pagi anak-anak…!" sapa ibu misato. Tampangnya pedas. Rukia mengikutinya dari belakang. Rasanya, ia mengenal arah ke ruangan ini. Yah, benar ini adalah ruang kelas yang dimasuki Ichigo kurosaki, teman baru yang ditemuinya karena tidak sengaja menabraknya. Benar saja, saat masuk kelas, Rukia melihat sesosok lelaki yang ditemuinya tadi pagi sedang sibuk menulis di bukunya. Sementara Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo yang duduk sendirian, bu misato sudah bicara banyak di depan kelas. Teman-teman yang lain juga ikut memperhatikan Rukia dan bu misato.

"Rukia, sekarang silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap bu misatao pada Rukia yang membuat Rukia kaget.

"Oh, iya bu" ucapnya pada bu misato lalu memandang teman-teman barunya.

"Hai teman-teman, selamat pagi!" sapa Rukia memulai perkenalannya yang langsung dijawab oleh penghuni kelas.

"Em…namaku Rukia kuchiki. Aku pindahan dari Seireitei. Dozo yoroshiku!" ucap Rukia sopan. Ichigo yang mendengar kata 'Rukia kuchiki' langsung tersontak melihat murid pindahan itu. Benar, itu perempuan yang menabraknya tadi pagi.

"oke Rukia, kamu bisa duduk di sana. Di samping Ichigo." Kata bu misato yang menunjukkan bangku hampir paling belakang yang di tempati oleh Ichigo. Rukiapun berjalan mendekati bangku Ichigo.

"Ehm… kamu yang tadi pagi kan?" Tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Benar. Ayo duduk." Ichigo mempersilahkan perempuan pemilik mata violet itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai Rukia chan, aku Tatsuki arisawa" ucap perempuan yang kelihatannya tomboy duduk di samping kanan Rukia. Sedangkan Ichigo duduk di samping kiri Rukia.

"Aku Orihime inoue," suara di samping cewek tomboy itu, menambah lebar senyum Rukia.

"Hai orihime, hai Tatsuki" sapa Rukia pada keduanya.

"Tasuki, terimakasih ya" kata Ichigo yang melempar buku bercover coklat. Sepertinya milik Tatsuki. Rukia hanya memperhatikannya. Dia terlihat senang mendapat sambutan yang baik dari teman-teman barunya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kumpulkan tugas kalian" kata bu misato yang membuat Rukia bingung. Diakan anak baru, apakah dia juga harus mengumpulkan tugas? " Rukia, kamu tidak perlu mengumpulkan tugas" tambah bu misato tegas yang melihat Rukia yang clingak-clinguk.

"Hem" ucap Rukia mantap. Sementara teman-teman Rukia yang lain mengumpul tugas, Rukia mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tas birunya. Karena ibu misato mengajar mereka menggunakan buku manual, maka Rukia yang biasanya menggunakan laptopnya sebagai sarana belajar di seireitei menutup kembali laptop yang baru akan dinyalakannya.

"Ehm…Ichigo, maukah kamu berbagi buku denganku? Aku belum punya buku itu" ucap Rukia pelan pada Ichigo yang langsung meletakkan buku matematikanya di atas meja, tepat di antaranya dan Rukia.

"Kojima! Mana bukumu?" Tanya bu misato yang melihat Keigo dan Kojima, teman barunya yang duduk di samping kiri Ichigo terlihat berbagi buku seperti halnya Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Sepertinya bu misato galak ya?" ucap Rukia sepelan mungkin takut terdengar oleh bu misato.

"Ya, begitu lah… Apalagi kalau kita sampai tidak mengumpulkan tugasnya. Uh… pokoknya, apapun yang dimintanya harus kita penuhi" kata Ichigo membuat Rukia semakin ngeri pada wali kelas barunya itu.

"Em… buku saya … buku saya ketinggalan bu…" sahut kojima hati-hati. Ternyata reaksi bu misato, yang dikiranya akan memarahinya dan berteriak malah hanya menasehatinya agar tidak teledor lagi. Mungkin untuk mendapat pemandangan bagus dari murid barunya, Rukia kuchiki, yang merasa sedikit lega tidak melihat wali kelasnya itu mengamuk.

Pelajaran matematika sudah berjalan selama seperempat jam, itu artinya, bu misato akan keluar kelas 10 menit lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk Rukia bertanya pada bu misato karena semua materi yang disampaikannya tadi tidak ada satupun yang menghampiri otaknya. Tapi, ternyata bu misato tidak memberi kesempatan muridnya untuk bertanya, sehingga Rukia menjadi lebih terlihat murung.

Sepuluh menit berjalan. Di sisa-sisa pelajar bu misato yang belum bisa dimengerti oleh Rukia, Rukia malah memperhatikan penghuni bangku sebelahnya yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan bu misato sambil mencatat. Dulu, di sekolah lamanya, Rukia sebenarnya anak pintar, tapi dia tidak suka mencatat. Jadi, kebiasaan itupun terbawa ke SMA karakura.

Matanya yang masih menempal di muka Ichigo, terus memperhatikan Ichigo sampai bu misato keluar kelas. Waktu istirahat tiba. Semua murid keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan.

"Rukia chan, mau ikut tidak?" tanya inoue pada Rukia ramah.

"Oh tidak terima kasih" balas Rukia yang melihat keakraban diantara tasuki, inoue, keigo, kojima dan Ichigo yang memang sangat akrab. Otaknya masih dipenuhi gambar Ichigo.

"Siapa Ichigo sebenarnya? Mengapa aku merasa tidak asing lagi dengannya?" tanya Rukia sendiri sembari menyalakan laptopnya.

"Ah…!" kata Rukia kaget serta teringat siapa yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya. Ichigo, pantas saja dia merasa sudah mengenal Ichigo sebelumnya. Ternyata, foto yang menjadi wallpaper laptop Rukia adalah foto dirinya bersama orang yang sedang dirindukannya.

Tobe continue…

Foto yang bersama Rukia itu siapa ya? Ayo tebak itu siapa? Oke, mau nebak atau tidak, yang penting review... ^^


	2. kesan pertama untuk orang pertama

Makasih sudah review fic saya. Ya, dugaan kalian benar. Ye… \(^^)/

**Desclaimer : siapa lagi kalau bukan Kubo Tite**

**Warning : AU, OOC Don't like, don't read**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Chapter 2**

**Kesan Pertama Untuk Orang Pertama**

" Kaien…" ucap Rukia teringat seorang lelaki yang penuh perhatian padanya sewaktu ia masih di seireitei. Otaknya masih dipenuhi bayangan Kaien shiba yang tertumpuk dengan wajah Ichigo kurosaki, teman baru di SMA karakura.

"Kaien.." ucapnya lagi. "Ichigo benar-benar mirip dengan kaien…" ia melanjutkan. Matanya terpaku pada muka laptopnya. Suara berisik Keigo dan Kojima yang sudah kembali dari kantin pun tak dapat mebuyarkan konsentrasinya tentang Kaien. Pantas saja, pelajaran matematika tadi tidak ada yang menyangkut sedikitpun. Ternyata ranting otak Rukia sudah dipenuhi memori tentang Kaien shiba.

"Huh! Kaien,.. aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu…" ucapnya pada foto yang hanya bisa membisu di depannya itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, Rukia telah membuka folder berisi foto-foto Kaien dan dirinya sewaktu di seireitei.

"Siapa itu Rukia chan…?" Orihime yang baru mendapati laptop Rukia berisi foto-foto seorang lelaki mirip Ichigo langsung bertanya tak sabar.

"Wah… rambut Ichigo jadi hitam" teriak Tatsuki yang langsung menggemparkan seisi kelas. Semuanya berkerumun di bangku Rukia. Untung saja, Ichigo sedang dipanggil bu misato. Jadi Rukia masih bisa bernapas lega.

"Hahaha… Ini sih bukan Ichigo!" tawa Keigo meledak-ledak. "Haha… Ichigo berambut hitam. Haha" tawanya lagi.

"Cukup Keigo, kau bisa kena tinju Tatsuki kalau kau tetap tertawa seperti itu" seru Kojima yang melihat wajah Tatsuki yang sebenarnya hanya menakut-nakuti Keigo dan Kojima untuk tidak menertawakan Ichigo, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Um… maaf, orang ini memang mirip sekali dengan Ichigo, tapi dia bukan Ichigo" Rukia menjelaskan. Keigo terlihat menutupi bibirnya. Menahan tertawa.

"Huah… !" desah Ichigo lesu. Rukia buru-buru menutup laptopnya.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Tanya Tatsuki ingin tahu.

"Kena marah bu misato" jawabnya lesu. Rukia kaget.

_Marah? Kenapa bisa kena marah? Bukannya tadi Ichigo baik-baik saja saat pelajaran bu misato? Tanya Rukia dalam hati._

"Kok bisa?" akhirnya Rukiapun merealisasikan pertanyaannya itu.

"Kurosaki kun yang sabar ya…" Orihime menyemangati Ichigo di samping tatsuki yang tahu kenapa Ichigo dimarahi. Dari dulu, baru tadi pagi Ichigo menyalin PR Tatsuki. Dan akhir-akhir ini nilai Ichigo memang turun.

"Nilai ya?" Tanya Tatsuki. Ichigo mendongak dan mengangguk. Rukia hanya bisa memperhatikan. Sedangkan Keigo masih menahan tawanya. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk tertawa.

Hari ini Kojima sedikit rajin. Dari tadi ia sibuk membaca buku biologi. Sampai tidak sadar kalau Ichigo sudah di dalam kelas.

"sudahlah,… biarkan nenek sihir itu berkata apa." Tatsuki yang sudah mengenal Ichigo sejak lama, pasti tahu bagaimna cara membuat Ichigo tersenyum lagi.

"Kamu tahu Ichigo? Tadi…" kalimat penuh semangat Keigo langsung disambut dengandeath glare Rukia. Keigo hanya sweat drop. Ichigo memandangi Keigo yang tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. " uh… tidak jadi, Ichigo" katanya lagi. Ichigo menerimanya.

"Huah…" desahnya sembari duduk di bangkunya. Kali ini terdengar lebih pelan.

"Ehm… memangnya, bu misato itu benar-benar galak ya?" Rukia selaku anak baru, benar-benra merinding kalau harus berhadapan dengan monster seperti yang dialami Ichigo beberapa saat di waktu istirahatnya tadi.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Sudah 3 kali aku dipanggil ke kantor. Kamu tahu, apa yang dikatakan bu misato?" tanya Ichigo memandangi mata violet yang halus itu. Rukia menggeleng.

"Nilai. Dia menegurku karena nilaiku yang mulai menurun. Entah kenapa. Dan akhir-akhir ini pula aku sering tidak mengumpulkan tugas. Kamu lihat aku tadi pagi kan?" tanyanya lagi. Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa langsung akrab begitu dengan Ichigo.

"Aku menyalin PR Tatsuki. Kalau itu tugas matematika yang hanya menjawab soal, aku tidak akan ketahuan kalau menyalin, toh… semua anak punya jawaban yang sama." Ichigo menyandarkan badannya ke belakang.

"Memangnya itu tugas apa?" tanya Rukia ingin tahu.

"Membuat soal" jawab Ichigo singkat. Rukia manggut-manggut.

"ssssttttt… ! ada pak kurodo" teriak salah satu teman yang langsung menempati tempat duduknya. Mizuro yang dari tadi mengganggu Orihime, dan Tatsuki sebagai obat nyamuknya, langsung kembali ke alam masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Keigo yang dari tadi berusaha merusak konsentrasi Kojima.

"pak kurodo itu guru pelajaran apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Kimia. Uh… aku benci kimia" tambahnya yang tak menyadari wajah senang Rukia karena belajar kimia.

Rukia suka pelajaran kimia. Ichigo, sebenarnya dia suka pelajarn itu, tapi karena pak kurodo pernah mengartikan nama Ichigo strawberry, dan membuat bara benci hati Ichigo menyala.

Sekali lagi, Ichigo tidak suka pelajaran kimia. Dan kali ini, Ichigo yang memperhatikan Rukia sama seperti saat Rukia memperhatikannya saat pelajaran matematika tadi pagi.

'Rukia benar-benar antusias belajar kimia' batin Ichigo. Benar. Kali ini, Rukia tidak menumpang buku dengan Ichigo. Karena buku kimia elektronik sudah terkumpul di laptopnya. Penebit mana, buku apa, tinggal pilih.

"CH3COOH + NaOH, akan menghasilkan apa?" tanya pak kurodo yang sedang membahas materi asam basa. Rukia mengangkat tangan. Menyadarkan lamunan Ichigo yang langsung menatap pak kurodo malas.

"Ya, ehm…" pak kurodo tak tahu siapa nama perempuan berambt sebahu itu.

"Saya Rukia kuchiki pak. Murid baru." kata Rukia yang sudah menebak ketidaktahuan pak kurodo akan dirinya.

"Ya, silahkan kuchiki. Apa jawabanmu?" kata pak kurodo santai.

"hasilnya garam CH3COONa dan H2O, pak" jawab Rukia cermat. Pelajaran ini baru pertama kalinya diajarkan di kelas Ichigo. Tapi Rukia, dia memang sudah menguasai beberapa materi lebih dari yang telah diajarkan di seireitei maupun di SMA karakua.

Ichigo hanya manggut-manggut. Kagum dengan jawaban Rukia yang dinyatakan benar oleh pak kurodo. Tak mau kalah, teman-teman yang lain juga ikut memperhatikan Rukia, kagum.

"Kamu hebat ya, Rukia" kata Ichigo disela-sela pelajaran pak kurodo. Pena biru kini ditangannya, hanya dipegang.

"ya, begitulah. Aku anggota tim olimpiade kimia di seireitei." jawab Rukia lugas. Rukia tampak lain dari yang sebelumnya. Inikah Rukia kalau sedang serius?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

"Oh… pantas saja" kali ini tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Rukia.

Kegiatan mengamati Rukia masih dijalankan Ichigo. Bahkan kali ini, ishida, siswa berkacamata yang terkenal jenius ikut memperhatikan Rukia.

"pH-nya 2 + log 4 pak" lagi-lagi Rukia menjawab pertanyaan terakhir pak kurodo. Itu artinya saatnya pulang. Bel sudah berbunyi, membuat kegaduhan yang luar biasa di kelas. Rukia menutup semua buku yang dibukannya di laptopnya. Tanpa disadarinya, wallpaper bergambar fotonya dan Kaien dibiarkannya dipandangi oleh Ichigo. Ichigo penasaran, siapa orang itu. Kenapa mirip sekali dengannya.

Ichigo masih menatap layar laptop yang sudah hitam. Tanpa disadari Rukia tentunya. Sampai si laptop kembali ke dalam tas biru Rukia, dia baru sadar.

"Ehm… Rukia mau pulang bareng kita tidak?" tanya Tatsuki yang sudah menenteng tas punggungnya. Begitu pula dengan Orihime yang sepadan dengan tas selempangan berwarna orange.

"Ikut saja, biasanya sepulang sekolah kita akan bermain sebentar ke suatu tempat" ucap Ichigo yang masih membereskan bukunya.

"Hem… boleh!" jawab Rukia. Kini keceriannya telah kemabali. Ichigo tersenyum padanya.

"ayo, let's go guys" ajak Tatsuki. Keigo dan Kojima juga ikut pulang bersama mereka.

TBC…

Lagi pusing dan tidak consent belajar kimia, jadi ikutan masuk di fic deh… Gomen ne ^^

Oh iya, aku selalu menanti reviewnya lho… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Update update… ! RnR please ^^

**Desclaimer : siapa lagi kalau bukan Kubo Tite**

**Warning : AU, OOC Don't like, don't read**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Chapter 3**

Siang itu Rukia pergi bersama teman-teman barunya. Bermain di times zone di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota karakura membuat bibir kecil Rukia terus tersenyum. Mereka bermain sepuasnya. Bermain balap, lempar kaleng, dan masih banyak lagi. Rukia terlihat ceria sekali, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya. Kemeja abu-abu mereka masih menempel rapih di setiap pemiliknya. Rukia tiada habisnya memandangi Ichigo yang dirasanya mirip Kaien, pacarnya.

"Hey Rukia! Apa kau akan terus bengong saja di sana? Ayo kemari!" Rukia tersontak kaget mendengar ajakan Ichigo barusan. Suaranya, senyumnya juga kata-katanya, mirip sekali seperti Kaien dulu. Rukia masih membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya terlihat ramai di ujung sana.

Bukan Rukia yang bermain, tapi malah pikirannya yang bermain entah kemana. Ternyata pikiran Rukia sedang mengunjungi masa lalunya di seireitei, saat dia masih bersama Kaien. Kalimat dan senyum Ichigo tadi telah menghipnotis Rukia untuk kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama Kaien.

"Rukia! Apa kau akan tetap bengong di sana?" teriak Kaien saat mereka berada di sebuah toko buku. Siang itu, sepulang sekolah Rukia dan Kaien pergi ke took buku dekat sekolah untuk mencari buku kimia. Sebenarnya Kaien hanya menemani Rukia saja.

"Oh iya!" balas Rukia buru-buru masuk ke dalam toko.

"Kau mencari buku yang seperti apa, Rukia?" tanya Kaien lagi.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari Ukitake-sensei kemarin, jadi aku mau buku yang dipakai Ukitake-sensei" ucap Rukia manja. Rukia dan Kaien memang begitu. Rukia selalu ingin dimanjakan Kaien dan Kaien pun mau memanjakan Rukia. Mereka pasangan yang bahagia.

"Oh… kalau yang itu, midgetku satu ini tidak perlu khawatir, aku tahu tempatnya" kata Kaien mengelus-elus kepala Rukia. Mengacak-acak rambut sebahu milik Rukia. Rukia cemberut. Kaien memang senang membuat Rukia cemberut tapi setelah itu akan mengubah Rukia menjadi ceria lagi dengan canda tawanya.

Kaien membawa Rukia di balik tumpukan buku kimia di toko itu. Rukia mengamati seakan dia belum pernah datang ke tempat itu. Macam-macam buku kimia ada di sana. Rukia melihat-lihat.

"Ini, buku yang dipakai oleh Ukitake-sensei!" kata Kaien memberi Rukia buku kimia bercover coklat yang kira-kira tebalnya 250 halaman. Rukia menerimanya dan memberi Kaien sebuah senyuman manis.

"Oh ya Rukia, lama aku tidak mengajakmu main, setelah ini main yuk!" ajak Kaien setelah mengelilingi rak buku kimia tadi. Rukia membolak-balik buku yang baru didapatkannya itu.

"Ide bagus. Ya sudah, aku bayar dulu ya." balas gadis bermata violet itu pergi meninggalkan Kaien ke arah kasir. Kaien menunggu Rukia di seberang tempat Rukia membayar bukunya.

Setelah keluar dari tempat itu, Kaien dan Rukia langsung menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di seireitei. Mereka masuk time zone. Bermain sepuasnya, menonton film romantis, jalan-jalan di toko baju, bahkan Kaien sempat membelikan sebuah boneka panda warna pink untuk Rukia. Tidak hanya membelikan boneka, tapi Kaien juga mentraktir Rukia es krim (itu sih wajar, mereka kan pacaran :D). Rukia terlihat sangat senang.

Kebetulan hari itu hari sabtu, jadi sekalian bermalam minggu. Naik turun escalator, keluar masuk lift, Kaien tidak lupa untuk menjaga Rukia dalam dekapan tangan kanannya. Mengelus rambut sebahu gadis itu. Tangan kirinya disembunyikan di dalam saku celana sekolahnya, dengan Rukia yang menenteng boneka pemberian Kaien, mereka berjalan penuh rasa senang.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini" ucap Rukia masih dalam dekapan tangan kanan Kaien. Memandang ke atas, ke arah muka Kaien yang jaraknya sekitar 35 cm dari kepala Rukia.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku jadi bahagia" ujar Kaien santai. Mereka keluar mall pukul 5 sore. Mereka menghabiskan sekitar 5 jam bersama siang itu.

"Oh ya, aku mau mengingat-ingat lagi petualangan seru hari ini antara Rukia kuchiki dan Kaien shiba!" kata rukai lantang, melepaskan pelukan tangan Kaien. Kaien tersenyum menantang. Berjalan di pinggir jalan sepi, membuat Rukia berani melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah jalan.

"beli buku kimia di temani oleh Kaien, yang selalu mengacak-acak rambut cantikku," Rukia menjaga jari telunjuknya berdiri, dengan arti dia baru mulai mengingat-ingat. Kaien memandanginya dan tersenyum. "makan di kafe, di traktir eskrim dan bermain sepuasnya," dia mengangkat jari tengahnya dari dekapan jari-jarinya yang lain. Kaien yang membawakan boneka panda pemberiannya untuk Rukia masih terus tersenyum. "dan yang ketiga, aku dapet boneka cantik dari Kaien" kata Rukia ceria, mengambil boneka dari tangan Kaien dan berputar di sela jalanan sepi.

Kaien memandangi Rukia yang gembira. Sengaja atau tidak, mata Kaien menangkap sebuah truk yang melaju sedang oleng. Jalan itu dari tadi sepi, membuat Rukia tidak sadar kalau ada truk yang melaju.

"Rukia! Awas!"

Brukkkk!

"KAIEN !" tangis Rukia pecah. Dia terpental di sebelah kiri truk yang menabrak Kaien. Kebetulan jalanan itu sepi orang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menolong Rukia. Rukia langsung bangkit dari tempatnya terpental menghampiri kekasihnya yang tergeletak di depan truk yang sudah berhenti. Boneka pandan pink tetap di pengangnya.

"Rukia!" Kaien sempat menyebutkan namanya sebelum dia dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Rukia!" pandangan lurus Rukia tiba-tiba terpotong oleh tangan Ichigo yang di goyangkannya ke kanan-ke riri. "kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang sadar kalau Rukia meneteskan airmata. Rukia buru-buru menghapusnya.

"aku, aku tidak apa-apa teman-teman" balas Rukia melihat teman-temannya sudah mengerumuninya. "ehm… aku pulang duluan ya!" katanya lagi sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya dan berlari keluar. Teman-temannya bisa melihat Rukia mengusap matanya. Ichigo memandangi Rukia cemas.

Ada apa dengannya?, batin Ichigo.

Ichigo khawatir akan keadaan teman barunya itu. Tanpa menunggu hal lain lagi, Ichigo langsung manarik tas sekolahnya dan mengejar Rukia yang membuat teman-temannya bertambah bingung.

Tobe countinue…

Uah…! Akhirnya update juga. Review yuk!


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya bisa update. Sebelumnya maaf kalau chapter ini punya banyak kekurangan. Remind to RnR ^^

**Desclaimer : siapa lagi kalau bukan Kubo Tite**

**Warning : AU, OOC Don't like, don't read**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Chapter 4**

Sore itu, setelah meninggalkan tempat bermain, Rukia langsung pergi entah kemana. Ichigo yang mengejarnya keluar, juga tidak menemukannya. Ichigo menadi penasaran, apa yang terjadi pada Rukia.

Keesokkan harinya, Rukia mendadak tidak masuk sekolah. Entah mengapa Ichigo merasa bangkunya terasa dingin hari itu. Pelajaran-pelajaran pun tidak ada yang bisa menembus dinding otaknya. Padahal baru sehari dia mengenal Rukia, tapi rasa ingin tahunya tentang Rukia terus tertulis jelas dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rukia sekarang? Dimana dia? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? Rukia, sebenarnya kamu itu kemana sih?" tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Menggenggam bulpoin hitam yang sering digunakannya, dia menatap bukunya. Buku yang seharusnya ditulisinya dengan rumus, malah tergambar wajah manis Rukia.

"Ichigo! Mau pulang tidak?" tanya Tatsuki, dari bangku sebelah kanan Ichigo. Kemarin wajah Tatsuki sedikit terhalang oleh Rukia, tapi sekarang Ichigo bisa menatap jelas wajah tomboy perempuan itu.

"Oh! Kau duluan saja. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan." ucap Ichigo mulai merapihkan bangkunya.

"Oh ya sudah. Inoue, ayo cepat." ucap tatsuki lalu membantu inoue membersihkan bangkunya.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Kurosaki-kun" kata orihime dengan senyum cerianya. Ichigo tersenyum.

Saat ini kelas sudah sepi. Hanya Ichigo yang masih duduk dan memencet-mencet keypad ponselnya.

"Ah… aku lupa, aku belum sempat menyimpan nomor handphone Rukia." kata Ichigo lalu menutup ponselmya dan menyimpanya dalam saku celananya. Ichigo berdiri. Tangannya meraih tas sekolahnya. Tak sengaja matanya mampu menemukan sesuatu dalam laci Rukia.

"Apa ini?" gumam Ichigo pada amplop putih dari laci Rukia. Dibukanya amplop itu, "Surat keterangan dokter? Rukia sakit? Ah, yang benar saja?" katanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Rukia?" tanyanya pada orang yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu percuma dilontarkan Ichigo, karena bagaimanapun kelas itu sekarang bagai kuburan. "Ah… tunggu dulu, ada yang lain." katanya melihat beberapa tumpukan kertas dalam laci Rukia. Sepertinya Rukia lupa membawanya pulang kemarin.

"Foto ini, mirip sekali denganku, dan ini… ini buku diary Rukia. Astaga… kenapa perempuan itu bisa seteledor ini?" ucapnya masih dalam kelas.

Awalnya Ichigo hanya memandangi foto lelaki dari laci Rukia yang sekarang di tangannya. Tapi ternyata rasa penasaran akan siapa orang itu dan apa isi diary Rukia sudah menjalar dalam pikirannya. Mulailah ia buka buku kecil bergambar chappy itu. Warnanya pink, anggun sekali seperti pemiliknya.

"_Sabtu, 24 april 2007_

_Udah 3 hari aku enggak ketemu kaien. Aku kangen. Tapi, kemaren malam sempet ketemu di mimpi. Semoga malam ini akan sama" _

"Ternyata tulisan ini sudah 3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa Rukia masih menyimpan buku ini? Bukankah buku ini sudah habis?" kata Ichigo belum sempat selesai membaca tapi sudah membuka halaman terakhir buku itu.

Koridor tempat Ichigo berjalan sudah tidak seramai biasanya. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang ada. Ichigo membuka halaman kedua.

"_Sabtu, 1 mei 2007_

_Hari ini kaien mengajariku kimia. Asik banget belajar bareng kaien. PR selesai, rindu terobati. Aduh… aku seneng."_ Ichigo tersenyum sendiri di depan perpustakaan yang sudah tertutup. Tangan Ichigo sudah lincah membalik halaman.

"_Selasa, 1 januari 2008" _

"berapa lama dia menyimpan diari ini? Tapi sepertinya ada halaman yang hilang." ucap Ichigo saat ia membaca halaman ketiga diari Rukia. Benar. Ichigo memang benar, diari itu memang sudah kehilangan beberapa kertas di halaman tersebut.

"_Tahun baru ini sepi. Kaien tidak bisa pulang ke soul society. Sedih. Tahun baru sendirian. Tapi tidak juga. Tadi kaien sempat menelponku lama… sekali. Semoga kaien baik-baik di rukongai."_

"_Rabu, 6 februari 2008_

_Hari ini nee-chan ultah, dan Nii-chan romantis banget. Terus kaien juga enggak kalah romantis. Bukannya bawa kado untuk nee-chan, kaien malah bawa boneka chappy untukku. Ugh… nee-chan pasti iri. Haha"_

"lagi-lagi kertasnya seperti sudah ada yang hilang" gumam Ichigo.

"_Jum'at, 5 juni 2008_

_Besok kaien mau ultah, aku kasih apa ya? Scenario untuk jailin kaien sudah terancang. Tinggal menunggu besok. Malam ini aku bakal terror kaien"_ Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"_Senin, 18 agustus 2009_

_Agh… kaien curang banget. Kayaknya 6 juni kemaren aku gag jail-jail amat, tapi sekarang balas dendamnya keterlaluan. Masa ngajakin putus. Ih… nyebelin. Tapi actingnya bagus, sampe-sampe enggak ketahuan."_

"18 agustus ya? Berarti 5 hari lagi Rukia ulangtahun." kata Ichigo lalu melanjutkan membaca.

Tidak terasa langkahnya yang diiringi lembaran demi lembaran diari Rukia, kini sudah menginjak lantai kediaman keluarga kurosaki. Rumah Ichigo tidak kalah sepinya dengan sekolahnya tadi. Kebetulan hari ini, yuzu membantu ayahnya di klinik dan Karin sedang ada pertandingan antar sekolah.

Ichigo memasuki kamarnya, melempar tas abu-abunya dan melempar dirinya sendiri. Diari Rukia masih belum selesai dibacanya. Meski banyak lembaran yang menghilang, tapi rasanya buku itu tebal sekali.

"_Sabtu, 11 april 2009_

_Hari ini kelabu. Meski sempat bermain bersama kaien, dan sempat diajak ke toko buku oleh kaien dan masih banyak lagi keceriaan di tempat bermain, aku tetap sedih. Hari ini kaien berkorban besar untukku. Tapi, aku tidak mau ia begini. Aku menyayangi kaien. Pin ini, akan aku simpan bersama boneka panda itu. Aku berharap tuhan akan segera menyehatkanmu kembali, kaien" _

Ichigo membuka lembar berikutnya. Terselip selembar foto seorang lelaki yang mungkin dimaksud kaien oleh Rukia bersama Rukia di sana. Tapi, kali ini wajah Rukia lembam, berdiri di samping ranjang rumah sakit itu, dengan blackforest yang menggugah selera di tanganya. 16, angka yang ada di atas kue.

"_Sabtu, 6 juni 2009_

_Selamat ulangtahun, kaien. Sudah lama kau terbaring di tempat itu. Sudah lama juga aku tidak mendengar ceriamu. Aku rindu semua tentangmu, kaien. Sekarang aku tak lagi seperti Rukiamu. Aku penuh airmata tanpamu"_

"_Minggu, 23 agustus 2009_

_Rasanya aku sudah tidak bisa menyelipkan senyum sekecil apapun hari ini. Dan aku rasa itu akan berlangsung lama. Kekasihku, yang sudah berbulan-bulan di rumah sakit, kini ia… ia… aku tidak bisa meneruskannya, karena aku tak mau dia pergi. Ini semua karena aku, kalau saja saat pulang bermain di time zone waktu itu aku tidak ceroboh, kaien pasti tidak akan pergi."_ Ichigo terdiam membaca 3 lembar terakhir buku itu. Itulah tulisan terakhir Rukia yang ada di bukunya.

"Rukia, aku ingin bisa membantumu." Gumam Ichigo menutup buku Rukia.

Ichigo termenung.

_Demo kono mama ja owarenai owaritakunai desho._

Tangan Ichigo meraba-raba di kasurnya, mencari-cari ponselnya.

"Hallo! Siapa ya?" katanya

"Ichigo, ini aku Rukia. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membicarakannya di telpon." suara lembut di seberang ponsel Ichigo terdengar sangat lemah.

"Ok. Kalau begitu biar aku ke rumahmu."

"Em… bagaimana kalau aku tunggu kamu di taman dekat sekolah?" tawar Rukia.

"Ok. Aku ke sana sekarang" kata Ichigo lalu meraih jaket birunya dari lemari yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Rumah Ichigo masih tidak berpenghuni saat ia pergi.

To be continue….

Gimana? Gomen kalau ceritanya datar-datar aja. Abis author bingung. Nah, kalau ada yang mau kasih saran ataupun kritik, boleh kok. Review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Previous story : "Ok. Aku ke sana sekarang" kata Ichigo lalu meraih jaket birunya dari lemari yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Rumah Ichigo masih tidak berpenghuni saat ia pergi.

**Desclaimer : siapa lagi kalau bukan Kubo Tite**

**Warning : AU, OOC Don't like, don't read**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Chapter 5**

**Bukan maksudku, Rukia**

Paras Ichigo terlihat bahagia. Kini langkahnya menuju halte dekat rumahnya, menunggu sang bis untuk menemui teman barunya itu. Tangannya disimpan di saku jaketnya. Berdiri di tepi halte, berharap agar cepat menemukan bis yang sering membawanya ke sekolah.

"Nah, itu dia!" ucapnya menyambut bis putih dengan corak biru, menghampirinya. Ichigo clingak-clinguk. Mencari bangku kosong di bis yang sudah seramai pasar hanya akan membawa kecewa. Ichigo berdiri di antara barisan anak-anak seusianya.

"Hei, mau kemana kau, Ichigo?" suara perempuan yang akrab sekali dengan Ichigo mengangetkannya dari bangku sampingnya berdiri. Rupanya Tatsuki sedang ada di bus itu juga.

"Oh kau Tatsuki. aku, aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan." jawab Ichigo memegang samping bangku Tatsuki, "Mau latihan basket?" lanjutnya melihat seragam basket yang dipakai gadis itu.

"Hehem. Ada sparing dengan SMA Akatsuki," jawab gadis tomboy itu, "mau ikut?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku kan sudah lama keluar dari basket" ujar Ichigo saat bis itu menurunkan satu penumpangnya. Ichigo tetap berdiri.

"Siapa tau kau mau gabung lagi. Tim cowok kurang pemain sekarang." ucap Tatsuki.

"Oh ya?" katanya tak percaya, "Aku duluan ya!" ucap Ichigo menengok keluar lewat jendela di depannya.

"Loh! Sekolah kita masih di depan." ujar Tatsuki berhasil dibuat bingung oleh Ichigo.

"Ah, aku sedang ada urusan dengan seseorang." katanya, "kiri!" teriaknya lagi. Ichigo keluar bis dan melambaikan tangan untuk sahabatnya. Tatsuki tersenyum.

Suasana taman itu tidak begitu ramai, tapi juga tidak begitu sepi. Banyak teman-teman sekolahnya yang masih berlalu lalang di taman itu. Ichigo tetap berjalan. Menyusuri halaman luas, penuh pepohonan rasanya sejuk sekali. Rasanya jalan Ichigo semakin panjang. Pasalnya ia tak kunjung menemukan gadis bermata violet itu.

Sesekali Ichigo menengok dan tersenyum pada isi taman.

"Ah, di mana rukia?" gumamnya sendiri. Meletakkan kedua tangnnya di pinggang, tengok sana tengok sini. Matanya liar. "Oh, rupanya di sana." Katanya melihat gadi berambut sebahu itu duduk termenung di bangku dekat pohon bunga mawar.

"Maaf rukia, aku membuatmu menunggu" rukia mendongak dan menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat.

"Oh, tidak apa. Duduklah, Ichigo!" ucap gadis itu tegas.

"Oh ya, kalau boleh tau tadi kenapa kamu tidak sekolah, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak apa, hanya ada sedikit kendala." entah mengapa Ichigo merasa rukia selalu menunduk saat ia berbicara.

"Kamu kenapa rukia? Bukankah kamu gadis yang periang?" secara tidak sengaja Ichigo mengatakan hal yang diketahuiinya dari diary rukia yang ditemukannya saat pulang sekolah tadi.

Rukia mendongak kaget. Mata violetnya terkesan makin lebar. Ichigo sadar is baru saja mengatakan hal yang belum pernah ditunjukkan rukia selama ia mengenalnya. Ichigo gugup. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Sementara rukia masih keheranan dengan kata-kata Ichigo barusan.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ini gadis periang?" tanya rukia. Ichigo gugup. Setengah ingin berbohong, setengah lagi ingin jujur. "Bukankah baru sehari kita berteman. Itupun aku sempat menangis." lanjut rukia. Ichigo semakin tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Em… yah, feeling aja. Kurasa kamu terlihat sebagai gadis periang selama ini" ucap Ichigo sekenanya. Ia ingat, rukia menulis dia bukan rukia yang periang lagi dalam diarynya. Pantaslah kalau dia kaget plus heran mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Rukia terdiam.

"Oh ya, tadi kamu mau ngomong apa, rukia?" tanya Ichigo membuka obrolan baru. Rukia menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin banyak bercerita padamu Ichigo. Tapi kurasa ini belum waktunya." Ichigo bisa melihat kata ragu terukir di dahi rukia.

"Oh, kalau begitu, kita jalan-jalan aja yuk!" ajak Ichigo tak kuasa melihat rukia berdiam dengan suasana yang terkesan menyedihkan itu. Ichigo berdiri. Rukia menyusulnya dan tersenyum. Ichigo benar-benar penasaran, ia ingin melihat sosok rukia yang tersenyum, yang tertawa seperti ada dalam diarinya.

Pukul 5 sore, taman itu masih dipenuhi pasangan seusia Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan berduaan.

"Em… Ichigo!"

"Ya!" sahut Ichigo riang.

"Dari pertama kali aku datang ke SMA karakura, kamu orang pertama yang aku temui. Kamu juga orang pertama yang aku kenal di sini." Ucap rukia. Ichigo mendengarnya seksama dan mengangguk. "Kesan pertamamu padaku juga baik, menurutku. Aku senang berteman denganmu, Ichigo" tambah rukia. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang berteman denganku. Aku juga begitu." kali ini Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk merangkul rukia. Awalnya rukia kaget, rasanya tangan seperti itu yang dirindukkannya. Tangan lembut yang selalu merangkul pundaknya saat berjalan, itulah yang dilakukkan kekasihnya, kaien. Rukia memandangi Ichigo dan kembali memandangi jalannya.

"Oh ya, rukia. Boleh aku tau sesuatu?" kata Ichigo masih merangkul rukia. Pandangannya lurus. Rona merah di pipi rukia semakin merah.

"Apa?" balasnya lembut.

"Foto lelaki yang ada di laptopmu itu siapa?" Rukia melepaskan rangkulan Ichigo. Tangn Ichigo menurut. Merka berhenti sejenak.

"Dia, dia pacarku." ucap rukia gugup. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Entah mengapa mata rukia selalu sepeerti itu saat teringat kaien.

"Kamu kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo memandangi wajah yang jauh dari matanya. Ichigo sedikit membungkuk untuk menatap mata Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." katanya mengusap matanya sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku ya." ucap Ichigo. Sekali lagi Ichigo sukses mengukir kata heran di dahi rukia.

"Untuk?" kini rukia sudah terlihat tegar.

"Aku tahu, kaien kan namanya?" Rukia terbelalak. Rasa kaget bukan main sudah menyelubungi permukaan hati Rukia. Rasanya hatinya sedingin salju.

"Dari mana kamu tau?" nada Rukia terdengar berbeda oleh Ichigo. Nadanya lebih terdengar keras dari biasanya.

"Oh… itu… aku, aku. Huh…" ucapannya belum selesai. Sejak tadi mereka berdiri di tempat itu, tertutupi daun-daun pohon, "Maaf kan aku rukia." ucap Ichigo lagi. Kali ini Ichigo berniat unutk jujur pada rukia. Lagi dan lagi, Rukia heran.

"Ichigo. Kau membuatku bingung. Tadi, kau bilang aku ini gadis periang. Terus kamu tahu Kaien. Apa kau mengenal Kaien? Aku tahu kamu mirip dengannya." nadanya semakin tinggi. Ichigo terdiam, dia bingung mau bicara apa.

"Ichigo jawab aku." Pinta rukia. Dia memandang ke atas. Ke arah wajah pria berambut orange itu. Ichigo masih tetap diam. "Ichigo. Apakah kau… kau…"

"Kau benar Rukia. Aku tahu dari buku di lacimu. Maafkan aku…" Ichigo memberanikan diri memandang rukia.

PLAKKK

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sejahat ini, Ichigo!" katanya. Ichigo memegangi pipinya. Ichigo tau dia bersalah. Dia hanya diam. Suasana berubah total. Awal tadi rukia lembut kali ini, Ichigo merasa ia benar-benar membuat Rukia marah. Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo berdiri sendiri di jalan itu. Ichigo masih terdiam.

"Rukia!" akhirnya nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi itu sudah percuma, si pemilik nama sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

Tbc…

Konflik dimulai. Kayaknya kurang seru ya? Maaf deh kalau begitu, abis ruki bingung kapan mau nyelipin konflik, jadi sekarang sudah ada konfliknya. Oh ya, arigatoo untuk review di chapter sebelumnya. Sekarang review lagi yuk ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous story : **"Rukia!" akhirnya nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi itu sudah percuma, sipemilik nama sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

**Desclaimer : siapa lagi kalau bukan Kubo Tite**

**Warning : AU, OOC Don't like, don't read**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Chapter 6**

**Aku cemburu**

Sejak kejadian sore itu, Ichigo menjadi merasa bersalah. Keesokkan paginya, Ichigo melangkahkan kaki dengan lesu ke sekolah. Perjalanan Ichigo di rasa sangat lama.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo hanya murung, membungkuk dan terkadang menendang apa saja yang di lewatinya. Mungkin karena murung, Ichigo jadi tidak nafsu sekolah. Buktinya, dia datang tepat bel berbunyi.

"Hei, anak muda ! Mau masuk tidak, gerbang sudah mau ditutup nih…!" ucap Kenpachi, satpam sekolah Ichigo yang berhasil membuat Ichigo mendongak dan mentap sang satpam. Ichigo diam, kemudian berlari masuk.

Setelah melewati gerbang sekolah, Ichigo menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Sepanjang perjalanannya dia tidak menemui Rukia. Apakah Rukia tidak masuk lagi hari ini? Ichigo clingak-clinguk layaknya murid baru.

"Hei Kurosaki, jalanmu lama sekali!" dia orang kedua yang mampu membuat Ichigo mendongak pagi ini.

"Oh, pak kurodo. Maafkan saya, Pak!" ujar Ichigo pelan.

"Tidak apa. Sekarang percepat langkahmu, karena saya akan segera masuk kelas, dan saya tidak mau ada murid yang masuk kelas sesudah saya alias telat." pak kurodo menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Dan untuk kau, aku akan memanggilmu strawberry kalau kau sampai telat masuk kelas."

"Biasanya juga panggil strawberry" sahut Ichigo meninggalkan pak kurodo tanpa sebuah senyuman. Ichigo yakin, kata-katanya tadi tidak terdengar oleh guru kimianya itu, karena dia mengatakannya sambil meninggalkan guru itu.

Sesampainya di kelas, Ichigo sudah berpikiran kalau Rukia tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Hal itu diperjelas dengan keadaan bangku Ichigo yang kembali kosong. Hingga mata Ichigo sadar, ia tahu kalau kesalahannya kemarin belum bisa dimaafkan Rukia, dan saat ini, Ichigo memandangi Rukia yang duduk di samping Ishida, salah satu murid terpintar di kelas.

"Hei, Strawberry… saya sudah mengatakan padamu-" belum sempat pak kurodo menyelesaikan kelimatnya, Ichigo sudah meninggalkan pintu menuju bangkunya. Pak kurodo heran dan melanjutkan berjalan ke mejanya.

Ichigo duduk dan terdiam di bangkunya. Terkadang, dia melirik Rukia yang terlihat akrab dengan Ishida. Bahkan sesekali kojima dan keigo mendapati mata Ichigo melirik dua bangku sebelah kanan Ichigo, tempat duduk Rukia dan Ishida.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi anak-anak…!"

"Pagi, Pak…!" sahut seisi kelas kecuali Ichigo.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kita sudah menyelesaikan materi asam basa. Hari ini, bapak akan mengetes kemampuan kalian." pak kurodo hanya tersenyum di ujung kalimatnya.

"Ulangan Pak?" teriak keigo.

"Bukan ulangan. Bapak hanya akan memberi soal, selanjutnya kalian yang mengerjakannya di depan." semua murid bernapas lega. Termasuk juga Ichigo, yang tadi sempat membelalakkan matanya.

Pak kurodo mulai merangkai tiap butir soal. Ichigo berharap, dia tidak akan maju mengerjakan salah satu soal itu, karena dia tahu, meskipun dia maju dan mencoba mengerjakan, itu hanya akan sia-sia. Beberapa hari yang lalu, hari pertamanya belajar bersama Rukia yang duduk di sampingnya, dia hanya memperhatikan Rukia dan tidak sesekali menengok si guru yang menyebutnya strawberry.

"Kalau begitu, Kurosaki! Kau maju mengerjakan soal nomor… nomor… oh, kau mengerjkan soal nomor tiga." Ichigo terperanjat kaget. Harapannya untuk tidak maju ke depan ternyata tersapa angin dan menghilang.

"Sa- saya Pak?" tanya Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sebelum berdiri, Ichigo sempat menatap Rukia dan mata mereka sempat menyatu dalam beberapa detik.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang sungguh tidak gatal, menunjuk-nunjuk persamaan kimia yang ditulis pak urodo, dan akhirnya, "Maaf pak, saya belum mengerti materi satu ini" ucap Ichigo ragu-ragu.

"Kau ini bagaimana Kurosaki. Ya sudah, lain kali kau belajar yang rajin. Bapak tidak mau kau mengatakan hal itu lagi." Ichigo kembali ke tempat duduknya. Saat ia menatap Rukia, dia melihat Ishida meliriknya sinis.

"Ya sudah, karena Kurosaki tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini, soal ini bapak serahkan kepada yang mau mengerjakan. Siapa yang mau maju ke depan?" tanya pak kurodo. Jangankan diminta maju ke depan, yang disuruh guru saja, mereka ogah-ogahan.

"Saya, Pak!" Ichigo langsung menatap tangan yang teracungkan bersamaan dari bangku sebelah kanannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ishida dan Rukia. Ishida dan Rukia saling berpandangan dan saling memberi senyum.

"Wah, kalian ini membuat bapak bingung. Ayo anak-anak, menurut kalian siapa yang mengangkat tangan terlebih dahului?" semua terdiam. Ichigo masih heran menatap Rukia dan Ishida yang saling mempersilahkan maju.

"Silahkan, kau saja dulu, Rukia" Ishida mempersilahkan Rukia lembut. Rukia berdiri, dan Ishida menatap Ichigo yang mengerutkan dahi dengan sinis.

Dengan lihai tangan Rukia merangkai jawaban di papan tulis. Pak kurodo bertepuk tangan pada Rukia, saat ia selesai mengerjakan soal. Ichigo menatap Rukia, dan tersenyum. Tapi Rukia yang entah sengaja atau tidak, sedang memandang Ichigo, mengabaikan senyum Ichigo. Ichigo kembali cemberut.

"Pekerjaanmu bagus sekali, Rukia," puji pak kurodo yang dibalas "terimakasih" oleh yang dipuji.

"dan kau Kurosaki, bapak rasa akan lebih baik kalau kau belajar bersama rukia" tidak hanya Ichigo yang kaget tetapi Rukiapun ikut kaget. Keduanya memandang pak kurodo tak percaya.

"Rukia, bapak minta tolong bimbing temanmu itu ya!" Rukia ragu-ragu untuk tersenyum tapi dia tidak mau mengecewakan gurunya itu meskipun dia memiliki masalah dengan Ichigo.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa belajar bersama Rukia kalau dia saja masih marah padaku? Lagi pula, Rukia terlihat lebih akrab dengan Ishida yang sama-sama pintar. Rukia, maafkan aku dong, aku ingin kau kembali duduk di sampingku.' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

TBC…

Romance-nya belum muncul juga ya? Enggak papa deh, di chapter selanjutnya aja. Bukankah perkerjaan yang dikerjakan dengan buru-buru tidak bagus hasilnya? Halah ngomong apa sih aku ini, pokoknya ruki enggak pernah bosen untuk minta review. Ayo, sekarang review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Huah… Ruki kembali dengan chapter 7 yang diupdate super telat. Terimakasih untuk reviewers-nya. Terutama untuk **Wi3nter**, chapter ini Ruki dedikasikan untukmu karena udah review fanfic Ruki, yang ini, juga yang lainnya. Hontou ni arigatou, Win-san... ^^ sekarang review lagi ya… ^^ reviewers yang lainnya jangan iri ya, lain kali Ruki bikinin untuk kalian, makasih udah review chapter 1-6… ^^

Terimakasih om Tommy Page untuk lagunya, '_a shoulder to cry on_' yang sudah menginspirasi chapter ini, juga untuk kak Rie Fu, _'life is like a boat'_ meski enggak banyak, tapi tetep bikin aku punya bahan untuk ditulis ^^ dan yang enggak boleh kelupaan, aku berterimakasih banget untuk reviewers n readers yang sejauh ini masih baca fic ini. Thanks a lot ^^ Nah… sekarang baca n review lagi yah... ^^ semoga lebih menarik…!

_**Life is full a lot of up and downs, but the distance feels further, when u headed for the ground. And there's nothing more painful, than to let your fellings take you down.**_

… _**but you might feel better if you let me walk with you by your side…**_

Desclaimer : kubo titte sensei tetep yang punya bleach, aku cuma mengobrak-abrik karakternya aja *plakk* XD

Warning : AU dan pasti akan ada OOC. Don't like? Just click back.

Chapter 7 : **It's Just A Memory**

Sedikit bumbu cinta, semoga kerasa… Happy reading minna~ remind to review ^^

Beberapa hari belajar kimia bersama Rukia, dengan suasana yang canggung, Ichigo merasa ingin menghentikan kegiatan belajar bersama ini.

Rukia sering melamun saat mengajari Ichigo, dan Ichigo sering tak mengggubris Rukia saat gadis bermata violet itu menerangkan pelajarannya. Mereka sama-sama tak peduli. Tunggu dulu, tak peduli? Siapa yang tak peduli? Diam-diam Ichigo merasa aneh pada Rukia. Gadis itu terus mengusik hati Ichigo untuk tahu lebih lanjut tentang gadis itu.

"Rukia, yang ini bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ichigo membuka percakapan.

"Itu reaksi hidrolisis. Nanti, kuambilkan bukunya untukmu" jawab Rukia masih dalam kedataran. Ichigo hanya menurut.

Sore itu Ichigo yang pergi ke tempat Rukia tinggal. Rukia hanya tinggal sendiri di sebuah tempat kos.

Mata Ichigo mengikuti arah Rukia pergi. Rukia menuju meja belajarnya. Ya, mereka belajar di meja yang ada di tempat terbuka, dan lebih lebar. Lebih tepatnya, di tempat biasa Rukia menghabiskan cemilannya saat tak ada tugas sekolah.

Rukia membuka tasnya. Ichigo sedikit melirik ke dalam tas itu. Dia masih melihat diary yang tak sengaja dibacanya itu masih tetap di dalam tas Rukia.

"Rukia, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo begitu Rukia tepat di hadapannya. Dia sudah duduk kembali.

"Tanya saja," sahut gadis itu, pendek.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau selalu membawa buku diarymu itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Ichigo."

"Oh… maaf" ucap Ichigo cepat.

Rukia kembali melamun. Ichigo merasa harus membangunkannya dari lamunan, tapi gagal saat Rukia mulai membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Kau tau Ichigo?" Rukia memandangi Ichigo. Hanya ada dua anak manusia di ruangan itu. seorang gadis bermata violet dan berambut pendek, dengan tinggi badannya yang tak bisa dibilang tinggi, juga seorang pemuda jakung berambut jingga menyala. Tatapannya tajam, tapi terkadang lembut, selembut salju kelihatannya.

Ichigo berhenti menulis. Dia memandangi Rukia, dan menggeleng.

"Entah mengapa sejak aku mengenalmu, aku merasa harus jujur padamu," Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, "terlebih lagi saat kurasa kau sudah banyak tahu tentang aku."

"Aku tak begitu tahu banyak tentangmu, Rukia. Tapi, kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, silahkan saja" sahut Ichigo. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Sungguh, aku tak ingin menangis, Ichigo! Tapi, aku merasa berat kalau harus membawanya setiap hari"

"Mengapa kau harus menangis? Aku belum mengerti maksudmu, Rukia" Rukia menatap Ichigo tajam, lalu bediri kembali ke arah meja belajarnya. Ichigo mengikuti langkah Rukia lagi.

Rukia kembali mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Dia mengambil diarynya keluar.

"Aku tak sanggup kalau harus membawa ini terus Ichigo." Rukia menunjukkan buku diarynya.

"Buku?"

"Bukan. Tapi kenangannya, Ichigo. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Rukia berjalan ke arah jendela, tak jauh di depan Ichigo duduk.

"Aku mengerti. Kaien maksudmu?" Rukia mengangguk, "Dan dia adalah lelaki yang fotonya selalu kau jadikan wallpaper di laptopmu?" Rukia mengangguk lagi.

"Dia…"

"Dia mirip denganku. Benar kan?" potong Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk.

"Itu alasan kenapa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Bukan" sahut Rukia seketika setelah Ichigo selesai berbicara, "Aku tak tahu alasan apa yang menginginkanku bercerita padamu. Kau orang pertama yang kukenal di kota ini." Rukia memandang keluar. Cahaya jingga senada dengan warna rambut Ichigo, menusuk kornea matanya. Matanya sedikit menyipit.

Ichigo berdiri menghampiri Rukia yang memandangi langit sore yang cerah. Entah siapa yang menyuruh, Ichigo ikut memandang ke arah Rukia memandang.

"Setiap orang berhak memiliki kenangan, Rukia," untuk kesekian kalinya Rukia memandangi Ichigo, "aku pun begitu" tambah Ichigo.

"Kau? Tapi kurasa kenanganmu tak sepahit yang kurasakan. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan?" tanya Rukia.

"Jelas aku tahu. Kau menuliskan semuanya di dairymu itu" Ichigo menunjuk ke buku yang masih di pegang Rukia. Rukia mengangkatnya, dan memperhatikan buku kecil itu.

"Tapi kau tak pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Iya kan, Ichigo?" ucap Rukia mantap, tapi matanya mulai berkaca.

"Siapa bilang, aku punya" kini Ichigo yang memandang langit biru di luar jendela. Sambil mengamati burung-burung berterbangan, Ichigo memulai ceritanya.

"Dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum kau berada di sini, ada seorang gadis yang terus membuatku membayangkannya. Dia gadis yang ceria. Meski banyak masalah yang dihadapinya, tapi dia selalu tegar, dia tak pernah lupa untuk tersenyum padaku, pada teman-temanku, pada semua orang," Ichigo memandangi Rukia. Mata Rukia yang tadinya berkaca-kaca kini sudah diusapnya, meninggalkan bekas airmata kecil di pelupuknya.

"Lalu, kemana dia?" tanya Rukia.

"Sama seperti Kaien. Dia pergi."

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Bukan. Dia orang yang kucintai," Ichigo menghela napas, "yang pernah kucintai" ulangnya lebih lemah tapi mantap .

"Maksudmu?"

"Rukia," Ichigo memandangi Rukia dengan memegangi pundaknya. Badannya sedikit menurun untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan Rukia. Mendadak buah cerry menularkan warna merahnya ke pipi Rukia.

"Kuulangi lagi, setiap orang berhak memiliki kenangan. Dan gadis itu adalah kenangan bagiku. Kau mengerti?" Rukia mengernyit. Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Rukia dan menghembuskan napas, keras.

"Hidup ini seperti air, Rukia. Kadang dia tenang, kadang dia akan sangat bergelombang. Dan gelombang itu tak datang secara tiba-tiba."

"Aku mengerti Ichigo. Hatimu akan bergelombang saat gadis itu pergi. Bukan begitu?"

"Ya, dan milikmu juga. Hatimu juga bergelombang saat Kaien meninggalkanmu," Rukia mulai menunduk dan hendak menitikkan airmata.

"Jangan ditangisi. Kau tahu? Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan kecuali melihat orang yang kita sayangi larut dalam kesedihannya. Berbagilah denganku, Rukia." sekali lagi Ichigo menyentuh pundak Rukia dan memandangnya tajam.

Airmata Rukia tetap keluar. Dia menunduk.

"Apakah Kaien juga akan sedih kalau dia melihatku menangis?"

"Ya," Ichigo menggoncangkan badan Rukia mantap dan tersenyum.

Rukia mendongak, dan memeluk Ichigo.

"Ichigo…!"

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menangis di pundakku, kalau kau tak mau berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi." Rukia mendongak. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, Rukia!" tambah Ichigo.

~R~

Rukia mengusap pundaknya. Dia mengenakan bluss putih bermotif bunga, baju kesayangannya.

Rukia kembali menghela napas. Dia mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Ichigo sore tadi.

Dia duduk di beranda depan. Malam itu adalah malam minggu. Penghuni kos yang lain keluar bersama kekasih mereka. Hanya Rukia yang menyendiri di beranda, sambil merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk kulitnya.

Rukia memandangi langit yang berkedap-kedip padanya. Rukia memusatkan perhatiannya pada sebuah bintang yang tenang dan bersinar terang di samping bulan. Malam itu bulan belum penuh sempurna tapi juga bukan bulan sabit. Bulan benjol, begitu menurut pelajaran yang pernah didapatkan oleh Rukia.

"Bulan kembali perputar. Aku tak sadar, sudah berapa lama bulan itu berganti fase. Tapi aku sadar, bintang itu selalu menemani bulan itu, dalam fase apa pun," ucap Rukia sendiri. Dia masih menatap ke langit. Memandangi warnanya yang hitam.

"Harusnya aku juga berubah seperti bulan itu. Aku tahu, Kaien, yang menjadi bintang itu, akan tetap di sana. Menatapku dalam senang, sedih dan banyak hal. Maafkan aku, Kaien…! Mungkin inilah saatnya, aku merubah hatiku, dan hidupku," Rukia tersenyum dan diam beberapa saat.

"Ichigo mengatakan, setiap orang berhak memiliki kenangan. Apakah aku juga berhak memilikimu sebagai kenangan? Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi, Kaien. Aku akan membiarkanmu menatapku bahagia dari sana. Dan aku akan menatap hidupku, dengan senyum agar kau juga bisa tersenyum. Juga agar…" Rukia berhenti sejenak, menarik napas, dan melanjutkan, "agar Ichigo juga tersenyum."

To be continued

A/N : bikin deskripsi yang nyatu dengan isi, susah…! Jadi, gomen kalau banyak deskripsi yang asal temple *plakk* XD kalo masih pendek, maaf ya… nanti ruki usahain bikin yang lebih panjang.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku nggak tahu masih akan pakek lagunya Tommy Page atau nggak, tapi aku juga akan mempertimbangkan saran dari readers, maka dari itu, kasih saran dunk… Oya, maaf klo malah jadi fic song gini.

Em, minna…! Ruki nggak bisa janji untuk update cepet ya, soalnya Ruki mau ikut SNMPTN tertulis, jadi sekarang lagi sibuk bimbel. Sekali lagi Ruki minta maaf ya… (_ _)

Ok. Give me a feedback and let me know what you want for the next chapter. Please review~ ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Desclaimer : kubo titte sensei tetep yang punya bleach, aku cuma mengobrak-abrik karakternya aja *plakk* XD

Warning : AU dan pasti akan ada OOC. Don't like? Just click back.

Chapter 8 : This is The New Me

Semenjak kejadian di kosan Rukia tadi sore, Ichigo menjadi sering tersenyum sendiri. Dia sering memikirkan Rukia sebagai sesosok gadis yang istimewa. Mata _amethyst_ gadis itu terus berkilau melintasi pikiran Ichigo. Bola mata violet milik Rukia tak pernah lepas dari ingatan Ichigo. Nampaknya bocah Ichigo kini sudah mulai mengerti kenangan lama Rukia.

Ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri meja belajarnya. Dia mulai mengotak-atik isi laci meja belajarnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah bingkai foto lengkap dengan foto pemiliknya.

Gadis berambut ungu pekat dengan mata ceria yang dulu pernah mengisi hidup Ichigo kini ia kenang kembali. Rukia telah mengingatkan Ichigo tentang gadis itu. Ichigo merasa bisa merasakan apa yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Rukia, tapi dalam pikirannya, Rukia mungkin membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu dibandingkan dirinya.

"Senna…" bibir Ichigo berucap. "Bisakah aku memilikimu sebagai kenangan?" Ichigo meletakkan figura yang tadi di tangannya, di meja. Mata Ichigo kosong.

"Gadis itu, Senna… mungkin ini saatnya, Senna…" ucap Ichigo lagi. Dia lalu menyembunyikan figuranya di balik tumbukan buku di mejanya.

Ichigo berjalan membuka lemarinya. Dia mengambil sebuah box berwarna ungu. Dibukanya box itu dan dikeluarkannya beberapa benda yang mungkin memiliki kenangan masa lalu untuknya.

Jepit rambut ungu yang dulu sering dipakai Senna kini dikeluarkan. Sepasang pena bulu yang dulu pernah diberikan oleh Senna dan tidak pernah sekalipun digunakan oleh Ichigo untuk menulis, menjadi benda kedua yang Ichigo keluarkan dari box. Ichigo menyeringai saat ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas gambar.

"Tanganmu tidak pandai menggambar, Senna…" ucap Ichigo sendirian. Dia sedang memperhatikan gambar dirinya dan Senna yang digambar Senna dengan kepala yang terlalu besar.

Ichigo berhenti mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam box. Masih ada beberapa carik kertas yang terlihat dari luar box, tapi tampaknya Ichigo tak berniat untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang itu. Tanpa diduga, tangan Ichigo meraih beberapa benda yang tadi sudah dikeluarkannya. Benda-benda tadi dikembalikan ke dalam box oleh Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo melangkah lagi, menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil secarik kertas.

Ichigo kembali menghampiri box yang tergeletak di samping lemarinya. Di otak-atik isi box tersebut sampai akhirnya ia memegang sebuah pena bulu berwarna orange, sama dengan warna rambutnya. Setelah itu, Ichigo kembali duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Sebentar Ichigo memandangi pena bulu yang saat ini ada di tangannya.

_Dear Senna…_

_Kurasa kau sudah tenang di surga sana, Senna. Sudah hampir 3 tahun ya, kau meninggalkanku. Hatiku memang terasa sepi semenjak kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, tapi kini sudah tak sedingin dulu lagi, Senna. _

_Senna, ini pena bulu darimu. Ini adalah saat pertama kalinya aku menggunakan tinta dari pena bulu ini. Maaf dulu aku tidak menyukai pena ini. _

_Senna, gadis bermata violet yang harusnya ceria, telah menyita pikiranku saat ini. Kau tahu, semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu, hanya kau yang menjadi pengisi pikiranku. Tapi kini kutelah menemukan yang lain. Kau tidak kecewa denganku kan, Senna? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Mungkin ini sudah waktuku untuk mengubah takdir. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Kami-sama. Orang pada masa lalu gadis bermata violet yang kini menyita pikiranku pun begitu. _

_Senna, mulai saat ini aku akan menggantimu dnegan gadis itu. Maafkan aku Senna. Ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku menggunakan pena bulu ini. Kuharap kau mengerti di surga sana. Dan satu hal lagi yang ingin kuberitahu padamu. Aku ingin benar-benar menganggap gadis itu sebagai Rukia, bukan Senna. Selamat tinggal Senna. Semoga Kami-sama tetap menjagamu di sana._

_Your dearest_

_Ichigo_

Ichigo melipat kertas di depannya lalu meletakkannya ke dalam box tadi bersama dengan pena bulu dari Senna. Kemudian berbagai aksi terhadap si box dilakukan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo. Ditutup rapat-rapat box itu dengan solatip.

Ichigo keluar kamarnya bersama box di gendongannya.

"Onii-chan… Kau mau kemana?" tanya si bungsu, Yuzu.

"Oh, aku ingin keluar sebentar, Yuzu…"

"Cepat pulang ya… Makan malam sudah hampir tiba," Yuzu berkata sambil tersenyum. Ichigo tersenyum pada adik bungsunya lalu pergi keluar.

Langkah Ichigo terus berdecak bersama waktu yang terus bergulir. Ichigo pergi ke toko urahara terlebih dahulu, untuk mencari beberapa tangkai bungan lily. Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju makan Senna.

"Hai Senna," sapa Ichigo begitu sampai di makam Senna. Ichigo mengusap nisan makam Senna dan meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga lily yang sudah dirangkai indah oleh pengurus toko urahara.

"Aku membawakan semua milikmu kemari." Ichigo menarik napas sembari memandang ke bawah. "Ini sudah menjadi keputusan, Senna. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, tapi aku hanya akan menyimpanmu sebagai masa lalu, sebagai kenangan, Senna. Semoga kau bahagia di sana," lalu Ichigo mengusap makam Senna sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkannya bersama box yang tadi dibawanya.

Sebelum Ichigo melangkah keluar dari makam Senna, beberapa keping bunga lily berjatuhan ke arah Ichigo. Sebuah pita berwarna ungu terbang di depan Ichigo dan berhenti tepat di atas makam Senna. Ichigo menengok dan tersenyum pada pita yang telah berhenti terbang, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

~R~

Di tempat lain, Kuchiki Rukia sedang melamun di beranda kosannya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan malam minggu kemarin, malam ini Rukia masih tetap menatap langit yang terus memancarkan sinar remang-remang sang rembulan.

"Hei Rukia…" sapa seorang gadis di belakang Rukia. Wajahnya cerah dan semakin tampak cerah karena rambutnya yang disanggul. Dia tampak seperti gadis yang cerdas. Dia mengenakan kacamata. Dia adalah Nanao. Gadis yang lebih dahulu menghuni kosan Rukia yang saat ini sedang meneruskan sekolahnya di salah satu unversitas negeri di Karakura.

Rukia tersneyum. "Oh, Nanao-san," katanya lalu kembali menghadapi terpaan cahaya rembulan.

"Tampaknya kau senang melamun di sini ya, Rukia?" Nanao ikut duduk di samping Rukia.

"Yah… begitulah…" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kau bisa menceritakan sesuatu padaku jika kau mau," saran Nanao. Di tempat kos Rukia, Nanao memang terkenal sebagai gudang curhatan. Dia memiliki telinga yang super tebal alias mau medengar banyak keluhan teman-temannya. Menurut Nanao, mendengarkan curhatan teman-temannya dalah sebuah pembelajaran sekaligus belajar praktek sebagai psikolog.

Rukia memandangi Nanao. Wajahnya memberitahu semuaa orang bahwa Rukia sedang dalam dilema. Rukia ragu untuk memutuskan bercerita atau tidak. Sudah hampir 2 tahun ini Rukia menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup. Dia hanya bisa terbuka pada kakak perempuannya, Hisana Kuchiki.

"Tidak apa jika kau masih ragu," kata Nanao seakan tahu maksud tatapan Rukia. "Sejak pertama kali kau datang kemari, aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan, tapi jika kau memang tak ingin orang lain tahu, it's ok. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bercerita," kata Nanao lagi.

"Nanao-san," Nanao memandang Rukia penuh senyum, ceria. "Apakah wajahku ini sangat menyedihkan. Em, maksudku tampak seperti memiliki masalah?"

"Kurasa iya. Tapi Rukia, kau jangan berpikiran bahwa wajah bisa menunjukkan segala hal yang kau rasakan. Bagiku itu tidak benar. Terkadang, untuk sebagian orang, raut wajah tidak bisa mewakili apa yang dia rasakan," Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Menurutku kau senang memandang bintang itu, benar?" tanya Nanao setelah mengikuti arah mata Rukia. Rukia tersenyum.

"Entahlah, bagiku bintang itu tampak lebih terang saja."

"Rukia, kau tahu, bintang dan matahari1 adalah sama." Rukia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Tapi sayang, mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama," lanjut Nanao ikut memandangi bintang terang di langit malam.

Rukia hanya mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapan Nanao. Nanao memandangi Rukia dan mengatakan, "Biarkan apa yang lalu, untuk berlalu."

Apakah Nanao-san bisa membaca pikiran seseorang? Atau dia hanya bisa menduga keadaanku dari sikapku ini? Mudah-mudahan dia hanya menerka-nerka karena kalau benar dia bisa membaca pikiranku, itu akan menjadi sangat gawat. Banyak labirin rahasia di otak kecilku ini. Gawat kalau ada yang bisa menemukannnya2, batin Rukia.

"Kau tahu apa yang kualami?" tanya Rukia sedikit kaget.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menduga apa yang tidak terduga3," kata Nanao disusul tawa kecil darinya dan Rukia.

"Tapi dugaanmu benar, Nanao-san."

"Oh ya? Oh, aku memang berbakat…" candanya. Rukia menyenggol lengan Nanao sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Saat ini aku sedang berusaha untuk meninggalkan masa lalu itu."

"Bagus _dong_ kalau begitu," sahut Nanao.

"Nanao-san, menurutmu untuk melupakan seseorang dari masa lalu, apakah harus merubah sesuatu dari dirimu?," tanya Rukia.

"Kalau itu memang perlu, kenapa tidak? Tapi kau harus ingat, Rukia… Menjadi diri sendiri itu lebih menyenangkan," kata Nanao saat tangannya menjangkau pundak Rukia. "Ya sudah ya, Rukia… Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah dulu. Oh ya, jangan ragu untuk bercerita padaku jika kau menginginkannya," kata Nanao lalu pergi sambil tersenyum pada Rukia. Dia memang gadis yang tak pernah lupa tersenyum.

Xxx

"I…chi…go…!" Ishin Kurosaki barusaja menerobos jendela kamar Ichigo dengan pose hero-nya.

"Tidak pernah berubah," kata Ichigo sembari keluar kamarnya. Kali ini Ichigo sudah rapih dengan kemeja abu-abu miliknya-seragam sekolah-lengkap dengan tas sekolahnya. Karin dan Yuzu sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Ichi-nii, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis saat di supermarket. Dia menanyakan tentang dirimu," kata Yuzu.

"Gadis? Siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku berani menebak bahwa gadis itu adalah Inoue orihime atau arisawa tatsuki yang meminta buku PRnya pada Ichi-nii," kata Karin masih sibuk dengan mangkuk nasinya.

"Bukan. Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis itu," kata Yuzu sementara Ichigo dibuat semakin penasaran siapa gadis itu.

"Apa yang dia tanyakan, Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya menanyakan keadaanmu saja," jawab gadis manis bin lugu itu. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya menjawabnya dengan, "Oh."

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Ichigo keluar rumah lebih awal dibandingkan adik-adiknya.

Kuharap hari ini akan menjadi awal yang indah, batin Ichigo sambil melangkah keluar pagar rumahnya.

Xxx

"Rukia… kau sudah bangun?" teriak Nanao dari luar pintu kamar Rukia sambil mengetuk daun pintunya.

"Iya…" sahut Rukia dari dalam.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu," ajak Nanao.

Rukia merasa heran di dalam. Tidak seperti biasanya dia ditawari makan oleh Nanao.

"En… Sarapan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, hari ini Tessai-san membuatkan kita sarapan spesial karena ada sesuatu hal yang menurutnya spesial," jelas Nanao saat Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Oh ya? Seharusnya Tessai-san mendapat _moment _spesial setiap hari jadi kita bisa makan gratis setiap hari. Bukan begitu?" Nanao dan Rukia memenuhi koridor tempat mereka melangkah, dengan gelak tawa mereka.

"Kau tampak lebih ceria, Rukia…"kata Nanao di sela-sela langkahnya.

Rukia menoleh dan tersenyum, "Bukankah menjadi diri sendiri itu lebih menyenangkan?" Rukia sedikit menyeringai yang disusul dengan senyum manis dari Nanao.

Xxx

"Pagi…"

"Hai…"

"Hallo…"

Sepanjang jalan kata-kata itu yang selalu diucapkan Rukia setiap kali bertemu dengan orang. Sampai-samapi, Kenpachi, satpam SMA Karakura dibuat heran dengan tingkahnya hari ini. Rukia Kuchiki yang terlihat pendiam, kini berubah menjadi Rukia yang ceria, dan murah senyum.

"Hai Inoue…" sapa Rukia saat ia sampai di koridor perpustakaan, tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Oh hai, Kuchiki-san…" sahut gadis berambut orange, tak kalah ceria dengan Rukia. Rambutnya yang menjuntai, berkibar tertiup angin musim dingin. "Kau tampak sangat ceria hari ini, Kuchiki san…" kata Inoue sambil memperhatikan Rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh ya?" Inoue tersenyum menyambut senyum Rukia.

"Kurosaki kun…!" teriak Inoue pada pemuda berambut orange yang ogah-ogahan masuk kelas. Pemuda tersebut pun menengok ke arah Rukia dan Inoue. Rukia tersenyum saat Inoue menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk menghampiri Ichigo.

Tidak ada orang yang tau-kecuali author ^^,v-bahwa Rukia merasakan serangkaian detak jantung yang aneh. Jantungnya semakin cepat memompa darah ke wajahnya, ke tubuhnya, dan ke seluruh bagian hatinya.

To be continued…

A/N: chapter 8 sudah datang…^^ Ruki akan terus berusaha untuk bikin fic ini supaya lebih baik. Ruki nggak rela kalau harus membiarkan fic ini discontinue. Jadi, readers, mohon bimbingannya ya... ^^ makasih untuk reviewer-nya. Sekarang tolong review lagi ya... ^^,v

Please note :

Judul fic UlquHime-nya Relya Schiffer. Pengen tahu ceritanya? Baca aja ya... XD

Dicontek dari novel 'Kana di Negeri Kiwi' penulisnya lupa. ^^,v

Pernyataan Ranger-si kuda laut-di CD Dancow 'Dave Oli Dave'.


	9. Chapter 9

Wah… ternyata kemarin itu ada yang salah ya? Makasih Nenk Rukiakate udah ngingetin saya. Hountou ni arigatou yo.. ^^

Jadi begini, kemarin itu angka-angka dibelakang kalimat tertentu itu ada penjelasannya di Please Note. Misalnya gini, 1. Bintang dan Matahari. Itu judul fic ulquihimenya Relya Schiffer. Dan seterusnya bisa diurutin sendiri kan? XD

Thanks ya untuk yang masih ngikutin fic ini. Maaf kali ini updatenya ngaret lagi. Kemaren saya lagi sibuk ngurus berkas untuk pendaftaran kuliah, adi mohon dimaklumi nee ^^

Nee, ini chapter 9

Desclaimer : kubo tite sensei tetep yang punya bleach, aku cuma mengobrak-abrik karakternya aja *plakk* XD

Warning : AU dan pasti akan ada OOC. Don't like? Just click back.

Previous story :

…

"Kurosaki kun…!" teriak Inoue pada pemuda berambut orange yang ogah-ogahan masuk kelas. Pemuda tersebut pun menengok ke arah Rukia dan Inoue. Rukia tersenyum saat Inoue menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk menghampiri Ichigo.

Tidak ada orang yang tau-kecuali author ^^,v-bahwa Rukia merasakan serangkaian detak jantung yang aneh. Jantungnya semakin cepat memompa darah ke wajahnya, ke tubuhnya, dan ke seluruh bagian hatinya.

Chapter 9 : The Special Thing for Ichigo

"Oh hai, Inoue…" Ichigo menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Hai Rukia," sambil mengusap-usap rambut jeruknya.

"Hai Ichigo…!" sahut Rukia bersama senyum manisnya. Mata violetnya malu-malu menatap sang hazel yang memandanginya lembut.

"Tatsuki chan…!" Orihime melambaikan tangan pada sahabat tercintanya yang barusaja datang. Tatsuki menyambutnya dengan biasa saja. Setelah itu Inoue berlari memeluk sahabatnya seakan-akan mereka sudah hampir seabad tidak bertemu. Alhasil, Rukia ditinggalkan berdua dengan Ichigo.

"Inoue…" teriak Rukia yang mungkin tak didengar oleh Orihime. Gadis berambut senja itu terus berjalan bersama sahabatnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ayo, Rukia!" ajak Ichigo.

"Eh, hem!" sahut Rukia lalu menyamakan langkah dengan Ichigo.

Suara sepatu keduanya bedebam merangkai sebuah lantunan seirama. Suara bising sekitar mereka semakin jelas terdengar saat kebisuan tercipta di antara mereka.

"Hari ini ada ujian kimia. Kau sudah belajar, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja."

"Jangan kecewakan aku yang telah mengajarimu," ucap Rukia lalu tersenyum pada Ichigo yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Pasti," jawab Ichigo, singkat.

_Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah denganku?, batin Rukia. Atau Ichigo sedang tidak enak badan?_, kata hatinya lagi.

Tingkah Ichigo pagi ini memang sedikit berbeda. Biasanya dia akan berusaha tampak seramah mungkin di depan Rukia. Tapi saat diajak bicara tadi, Rukia merasa aneh dengan tingkah Ichigo yang tampak tak senang mengobrol dengannya.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo begitu ia sadar bahwa Rukia tampak sedikit sedih.

"Tidak apa. Kau sendiri kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah denganku?" Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya. Suara bising anak-anak lain juga masih serempak pagi ini.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Ichigo kebingungan dengan wajah kocaknya.

"Jangan tampakkan wajah bodoh itu di depanku," bentak Rukia seketika.

"Hoah…" Ichigo menghela napas.

"Kau tahu? Kau tampak semakin bodoh," kata Rukia. Ichigo sweat drop. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang beharap."

"Nee? Berharap apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Berharap kau mau kembali duduk di sampingku…" seketika tawa Rukia pecah, beradu keras dengan bising di sekitarnya.

"Rupanya kau sudah pandai tertawa sekarang," celetuk ichgio, membuat Rukia menghentikan tawanya.

"Bukan begitu… ini semua juga berkat kau," kata Rukia lalu kembali menghentakkan kakinya. Ichigo menyusulnya. "Dan aku akan kembali duduk di sampingmu," ucap Rukia lagi, sembari menengok ke arah Ichigo yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo. Rukia menengok dengan ceria. "Kau terasa lebih…" Ichigo tersenyum lagi, "…Menyenangkan." Ichigo lalu menarik pergelanagn tangan Rukia dan berlari ke kelasnya.

Xxx

"Ohayou gozaimasu…" ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan gaya santainya, berjalan menuju meja guru. Kacamata bulat yang terselampir di sela-sela rambutnya mempertegas keseriusan wajahnya. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gaya yang biasa digunakan oleh Uryu Ishida. Seperti biasa, Pak Kurodo memasuki kelas dengan seragamnya, ditambah dasi yang selalu menampakkan bahwa pria itu adalah orang yang tegas. Pak Kurodo menghadapi murid-muridnya dengan lurus sambil membenarkan letak dasinya. Dia berdeham sebentar sebalum mengucapkan, "Kita ujian hari ini." Yup! Sebenarnya semua siswa juga sudah tahu bahwa hari ini akan ada ujian kimia.

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang special untuk hari ini."

Kalimat barusanlah yang berhasil membuat mulut beberapa anak melongo tanpa disadari. Hingga Pak Kurodo melanjutkan kalimatnya, anak-anak itu masih belum sadar bahwa mulutnya terbuka.

"Special untuk kau, Kurosaki Ichigo!" kata Pak Kurodo lantang dan mantap. Ichigo yang merasa namanya disebut, langsung kaget dan tanpa sadar telah menujukkan jari telunjuknya ke depan mukanya sendiri. "Benar. Aku akan berjanji untuk berhenti memanggilmu strawberry jika kau berhasil menaklukkan soal yang juga special dariku," kata Pak Kurodo sambil memainkan buku-buku jarinya. "Bagaimana, Tuan Kurosaki?" tanyanya.

Ichigo memandangi Rukia yang sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Yakinlah kau bisa, Ichigo!" bisik bibir mungil Rukia.

"Kau ingin aku tetap memanggilmu strawberry atau ingin kupanggil Ichigo Kurosaki? He?" tanya Pak Kurodo lagi, semakin menekan Ichigo. Gaya bicaranya saat ini sungguh berbeda dengan penampilannya di depan kelas beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tunggu dulu, biarkan aku berpikir," serobot Ichigo.

"Oh ya, silahkan. Kuberi waktu lima menit bagimu untuk berpikir."

_Bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya dipanggil strawberry pun tak apa. Lagi pula hanya dia yang memanggilku bagitu. Tapi, jika aku menolak tantangan si rambut belang di depan itu, nanti dikiranya kau takut dengan soalnya. _

"Baiklah. Aku terima soal istimewa darimu, Pak Kurodo!" jawab Ichigo.

Rukia melengkungkan bibir tipisnya, memberi semangat pada pria yang sebentar lagi akan pensiun dari nama strawberry. Ichigo menyambutnya dengan menarik napas panjang.

"Kalian siap?" semua siswa menarik napas dalam-dalam (kecuali ishida) lalu menghembuskannya sembari berkata, "Siap, pak!"

Pak Kurodo langsung menghampiri bangku Ichigo dan Rukia. "Ini soal special untukmu," katanya saat berada di samping bangku Ichigo. Ichigo mengucapakan, "Terimakasih." Setelah itu, Pak Kurodo kembali ke meja guru, dan membawa setumpuk kertas ujian. Dia mulai membagikannya pada setiap murid, kecuali Ichigo.

Setelah Pak Kurodo selesai membagi soalnya, dia duduk sambil membuka-buka bukunya. Wajahnya yang lonjong sangat tampak tak menarik saat ia mengerutkan alisnya, menatap serius pada anak didiknya. Matanya menyipit dan semakin focus pada seorang lelaki berambut gondrong dan berwarna coklat, yang sedang menengok-nengok pada bangku sebelahnya, bangku Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Asano Keigo!"

"Eh, iya Pak!" jawab Keigo, lelaki berambut gondrong itu, dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

"Soal yang ada ditanganmu itu, sangat jauh beda dengan yang ada di tangan Ichigo. Kau mengerti? Tidak ada gunanya jika kau ingin menyontek si strawberry," kata Pak Kurodo, datar.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, soal special macam apa yang kauberikan padanya. Itu saja," jawab Keigo lalu kembali fokus pada kertas di depannya. Ichigo tidak menggubris percakapan yang terjadi di ruang kelasnya barusan. Rukia pun dibuat heran dengan tingkah Ichigo. Dia tampak sangat serius.

Sesekali bibir Ichigo tampak komat-kamit. Entah mantra apa yang sedang diucapkannya, tapi matanya dan tangannya terus berjalan merangkai kalimat jawaban yang menurutnya benar. Pena hitamnya terus menari ditemani bibirnya yang juga komat-kamit. Tampaknya Ichigo tak berniat untuk berhenti mengucapkan mantra.

Mantra Ichigo berhasil. Sepuluh menit sebelum waktu berakhir, Ichigo sudah menyelesaikan semua soalnya. _Ternyata tak sesulit yang dibayangkan_, pikirnya.

Sepuluh menit bukanlah waktu yang banyak, bagi teman-teman Ichigo yang belum menyelesaikan semua tugas mereka tentunya. Tapi bagi Ichigo, waktu sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang cukup panjang untuk menyelesaikan satu level game. Ichigo mengeluarkan kotak game miliknya dan mengutak atiknya hingga ia asik sendiri dengan kotak gamenya. Rukia memandangi Ichigo sebelum ia kembali pada pekerjaannya. Rukia juga sempat melihat kertas ujian Ichigo yang sudah penuh dengan jawaban.

"Periksa kembali jawabanmu, itu lebih baik," kata Rukia tanpa menoleh kea rah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerang sebentar sebelum ia menutup kotak gamenya dan kembali menyantroni kertas ujiannya. Ichigo pun merasa aneh, baru kali ini ia menurut saat diberitahu. Terutama oleh seorang gadis. Tapi tindakan Ichigo untuk mengoreksi kertas ujiannya terlambat sudah. Saat ini sudah tiba saat untuk mengumpulkan kertas ujian.

Ichigo yang hari ini memegang kertas special diberi tugas untuk menarik kertas-kertas ujian teman-temannya. Setelah itu Ichigo dan teman-temannya meninggalkan kelas untuk istirahat.

Xxx

Ichigo bersama Keigo dan Kojima duduk-duduk di teras belakang kelasnya. Ichigo meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Kuchiki itu cantik juga ya?" ucap Keigo, berdiri di samping Ichigo, menyadar di pagar besi sekolahnya.

"Akan tampak lebih cantik lagi jika ternyata umurnya 3 tahun lebih tua dari kita," sahut Kojima.

"Kau gila? dia tidak akan tampak lebih cantik, tapi dia akan tampak lebih tua jika hal itu terjadi. Seleramu selalu begitu, Kojima," kata Keigo sedikit pelan di kalimat terakhir.

Saat meneguk minumannya untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ichigo melihat Rukia duduk sendiri di loteng. Kelas Ichigo memang ada di lantai paling atas, jadi wajar saja jika setiap jam istirahat, mereka selalu berada di loteng atau di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ichigo?" Ichigo tidak menggubris. Dia menoleh ke arah Keigo, tapi matanya tidak memandang Keigo. Ada puteri yang lebih manis dibanding muka tak beraturan milik Keigo.

Keigo dan Kojima saling berpandangan.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, teman-teman," ucap Ichigo.

Jika kalian menduga Ichigo langsung menghampiri Rukia, berarti kalian salah. Ichigo pergi ke mesin penjual minuman yang ada di belakang tempatnya berdiri tadi, baru setelah itu ia menghampiri Rukia dengan sekaleng minuman dingin rasa strawberry di tangan kanannya.

Tangan Ichigo tersulur ke depan wajah Rukia saat ia berhasil mendekati pemilik bola mata violet itu. Gadis itu pun menerimanya sembari tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ichigo duduk di samping gadis itu.

Rambut Rukia bergoyang bersama terpaan angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Roknya pun sesekali bergoyang tertiup angin. Tapi tidak akan terbang dan membiarkan pemiliknya merasa malu, karena tangan si pemilik rok telah menahan tarian sang rok dengan tangannya saat sang raja angin menghembus.

"Sendiri saja?," tanya Ichigo.

"Begitulah."

"Kau tampak berubah hari ini, Rukia," kata Ichigo lagi.

"Kau juga."

"Aku?" Ichigo menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Reaksi yang sama dengan saat ia mendapat ujian special dari Pak Kurodo, guru kimianya.

"Iya. Kau tampak lebih bersemangat. Kau tahu? Aku lebih suka melihat Ichigo yang seperti tadi," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, itu semua juga berkat bantuanmu."

"Semoga nilaimu bagus ya, Ichigo." Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

"Oya, Rukia, bagaimana keadaanmu?," tanya Ichigo.

"Baik saja. Kenapa?" Rukia sedikit mengernyit menymbut pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya," elak Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin mengatakan, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," tapi entah mengapa ia merasa lidahnya selalu terlipat menjadi beratus-ratus lipatan saat ia mncoba untuk megatakannya.

"Bagaimana karakura, menurutmu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kota besar lainnya. Ramai."

"Rukia, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu," Ichigo menarik napas saat ia menghadap ke Rukia, tepat memandang bola mata violetnya.

Tet… tet… tet…

"Oagh…" erang Ichigo.

"Tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Eng… kurasa nanti sore waktu yang lebih tepat untuk mengatakannya. Aku akan ke kosanmu nanti sore," jawab Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia melebarkan matanya mendenagr jawaban Ichigo. _Bukankah tanggung jawabku untuk mengajari Ichigo sudah selesai sampai hari ini, hari ujian kimia? Apa yang ingin dikatannya padaku?_, pikir Rukia.

Ichigo yang mungkin terlalu grogi hingga lupa untuk mengajak Rukia kembali ke kelas bersama. Mereka kan satu kelas. Ichigo lupa dengan hal itu. Jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang saat bel berbunyi hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanyalah kalimat yang akan diucapkannya sore nanti, di kosan Rukia.

Xxx

Rukia mengajak Ichigo pergi ke taman dekat kosannya saat Ichigo datang. Sore ini Rukia hanya sendiri di kosan. Ibu kosnya sedang ada acara. Dan semua anak-anak kos yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan sekolah mereka masing-masing. Terutama nanao. Gadis yang sudah dekat dengan Rukia itu sedang mengurusi sebuah acara di sebuah caffe mini di karakura. Katanya aka nada acara menarik besok malam di caffe tersebut. entah apa hubungannya dengan psikologi, mata kuliahnya saat ini, tapi menurut Rukia, acara itu sangat penting. Buktinya nanao sempat tidak pulang ke kosan hanya untuk mengurusi persiapan acara tersebut.

Karena takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, Rukia mengajak Ichigo ke taman saja.

Xxx

Sesampainya di taman, mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon sakura yang tidak berbunga. Ada sejuta kediaman yang duduk di antara mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana tadi siang, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, memecah kaca keheningan.

"Eng… Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Yah, itu pun jika kau mau," jawab Ichigo.

"Pesta?"

"Em… Bisa dibilang begitu. Kau mau?"

"Kurasa tidak ada alasan untuk menolak," jawab Rukia dilanjutkan dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tobe continue…


	10. Chapter 10

Desclaimer : laptopku bakal dibanting Ichigo kalau aku ngaku yang punya Bleach

Warning : AU dan mungkin OOC

Genre : (maaf ya, keknya aku maksa banget pilih genre romance XD aku juga bingung, sebenernya nih cerita genrenya apa)

Last chapter, chapter 10 (kupikir ini chapter terpanjang di cerita ini so, check it out). Review is pleased ^^

Malam harinya, kedua sejoli-Rukia dan Ichigo-berdandan rapih bak seorang raja dan ratu.

Rukia merias wajahnya dengan anggun. Ia mengoleskan bedaknya tipis-tipis. Wajahnya sudah bersinar seperti bulan meski tanpa polesan _make up_. Oops! Tapi permukaan wajah Rukia tidak seperti permukaan bulan lho…!

Rukia menambahkan _lip glos_ ungu muda yang menawan, senada dengan gaun cantiknya. Gaun ungu yang anggun tampak kian anggun dikenakan Rukia. Mata _amethyst_ Rukia mengedip di depan cermin. Ia memandangi gaunnya yang begitu serasi dengan warna bola matanya. Rukia menempelkan bulu mata palsu di matanya, mengedip beberapa kali dan kembali menatap dirirnya di cermin.

Gaun indah berjuntai mengikuti langkah Rukia, berputar-putar. Rukia berputar badan, memperlihatkan gaunnya yang mengambang, lalu ia menunduk bak seorang putri raja. Rukia tersenyum manis di depan kaca. Lalu ia berputar lagi dengan ceria, mengembangkan gaunnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia berputar layaknya putri dalam dongeng anak-anak.

Rukia kembali duduk di kursi, di depan meja riasnya. Rukia meraih _handphone_nya, lalu ia berpaling pada kalender di samping cerminnya.

"Hari ini…" desis Rukia sembari tersenyum-senyum.

Semenatra sang bidadari sedang merias dan merapihkan wajahnya, sang pangeran rupanya tak mau kalah. Kurosaki Ichigo, lelaki berambut orange yang hari ini akan berperan sebagai pangeran bagi si cantik Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan setelan kemeja putih dilengkapi dengan jasnya dan tentu saja bersama celana yang cocok untuk jas abu-abunya. Ichigo tampil sebagai pangeran yang gagah.

Ichigo menyemprotkan parfum secukupnya ke tubuhnya, lalu ia menatap matanya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Inilah akhirnya…! Aku tidak akan melihat kenanagn lama di mataku lagi," katanya.

"onii-chan…! Waktunya makan malam," panggil adik bungsu Ichigo, Kurosaki Yuzu.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku sedang banyak acara," sahut Ichigo. Yuzu pun pergi dari depan pintu kamar Ichigo sambil terheran-heran.

Ichigo kembali fokus pada bola coklat di matanya. Saat ini ia memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri semenjak bertemu dengan gadis bermata violet yang akan berkencan dengannya malam ini.

Rekaman memori tentang bagaimana ia dan gadis itu pertama kali bertemu, saat bertabrakkan di perpustakaan; lalu saat gadis itu menyebut dirinya Rukia Kuchiki di depan kelas Ichigo; saat gadis itu berjalan dan duduk di samping Ichigo; saat Ichigo menatap gadis itu di pelajaran kimia Pak Kurodo; hal-hal pertama yang membuka kenangan baru mereka berselibetan, hilir mudik mengantri di memori Ichigo. Tapi hal yang sangat ia sukai adalah saat Rukia menamparnya di taman, 5 hari yang lalu. Kejadiannya memang sangat singkat, tapi cukup untuk membuat Ichigo menyadari perasaannya. Perasaan berdebar saat bertemu Rukia dan perasaan cemas, takut, dan khawatir kalau-kalau Rukia pergi dari sampingnya dan berpaling pada pria berkacamata bernama Ishida. Hal yang membuat Ichigo cemburu, juga tak mau ketinggalan mengantri. Ichigo mengingat kembali perasaan yang dirasakannya saat melihat sang violet berdekatan dengan Ishida, saat mereka dipuji-puji oleh guru kimianya.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha mengganti memori buruk itu dengan hal indah yang belum lama ini terjadi. Saat-saat ia belajar bersama Rukia, saat ia, untuk yang pertama kalinya memeluk Rukia. Dan Ichigo berniat membuat malam ini menjadi pelengkap kenangan barunya yang indah bersama gadis pujaannya, Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo membuang napas yang sedari tadi sudah ditariknya panjang-panjang. Ia tak ingin membiarkan Rukia menunggu terlalu lama, ia pun bergegas meraih mantel hangatnya yang berwarna biru yang ia dapatkan tahun baru lalu. Ichigo pun keluar dari istananya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Nee?"desis Karin, adik Ichigo, saat melihat kakaknya tampil sangat rapih dan wangi.

Ichigo sedang menuruni anak tangga sambil membenarkan mantelnya. Ayahnya dan Yuzu mengikuti mata Karin yang sedang terpana menatap kegagahan kakak tertuanya.

"Onii-chan!" panggil Yuzu dan tersenyum.

"Oh, son… kau rapih sekali…," lanjut ayah Ichigo dengan mata yang sangat berbinar-binar.

"Ichi-nii, kau mau pergi?" tanya Karin.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Ada acara yang harus kuselesaikan di luar sana," jawab Ichigo, berjalan mendekati mereka. "Eng… Yuzu, Ayah, Karin, maaf ya, malam ini aku tidak ikut makan malam bersama kalian di rumah," kata Ichigo penuh sesal dan disertai senyuman maaf yang tulus.

"Kau mau pergi berkencan, Son?" Kurosaki Isshin semakin berbinar-binar.

"Seharusnya ichi-nii mengatakannya sejak tadi siang,aku kan bisa membuat sesuatu untuk calon kakak iparku," canda Yuzu.

"Ya sudah ya, aku pergi dulu," kata Ichigo, mengabaikan tingkah konyol yang mulai dilakukan keluarga kecilnya, terutama ayahnya. Dari luar rumah, bisa terdengar secara samar-samar ocehan konyol ayahnya yang sudah dibayangkan Ichigo, pasti di depan foto mendiang ibunya, dan suara tendangan kaki Karin yang berdebam di permukaan wajah ayahnya. "Istriku… oh sayang… anak kita sudah dewasa," kalimat yang mampu ditangkap Ichigo sebelum mendengar kaki Karin menghantam tembok persatuan wajah berantakan ayahnya.

Ichigo memacu langkah kakinya. Ia tak ingin terlambat, tapi juga tak ingin cepat-cepat. Kafe yang telah dipesannya tidak jauh dari kosan Rukia. Jadi, Ichigo meminta Rukia untuk menunggunya di kosan saja.

Ichigo tiba di depan pintu kosan Rukia tepat jam 7.15 waktu setempat. Dia mengetuk pintunya dan terpana begitu menatap bidadari yang barusaja membukakan pintu. Mata violet sang bidadari sangat lembut saat menatap Ichigo. Rambutnya diurai hingga menjangkau bahunya dan menyentuh setelan mantel ungunya. Gaunnnya yang juga berwarna ungu, kian membuat Ichigo jawdrop. Lalu kembali ke rambut, Rukia mengenakan bando dengan boneka chappy menempel rapih dan membuat Rukia semakin sempurna.

"Kau sangat…, cantik, Rukia," kata Ichigo, akhirnya mengakhiri tatap muka bodoh yang ia perlihatkan.

"Terimakasih," sahut Rukia dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo yang juga memberi seulas senyum padanya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Ichigo mengulurkan jemarinya dan Rukia menggamit jemari Ichigo dan menatap Ichigo penuh bahagia. Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan tangan di bawah langit gelap yang mungkin hanya diisi oleh sepasang bulan dan bintang.

Malam bertabur bintang dilewati Ichigo dan Rukia di dalam kafe yang bernuansa romantis. Desain interiornya seperti telah dipesan oleh seseorang. Rukia memang belum pernah ke kafe itu, tetapi, menurut Rukia, tidak banyak orang yang suka melihat gambar chappy menempel di setiap helai kain di sebuah kafe. Rukia senang melihatnya. Apalagi dengan paduan warna tembok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah warna kesayangannya, ungu. Rukia tersenyum-senyum tanda mengagumi kafe tempatnya berkencan dengan Ichigo.

"Kau suka tempat ini, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan teman kencannya yang terpesona dengan kafe itu.

"Sangat menyukainya. Apa kau yang telah mendesain ini semua?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan, aku tidak pandai mendesain hal-hal seperti ini," Ichigo tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan, "bagaimana, kau senang?"

"Aku senang sekali, Ichigo…" Rukia memainkan tangannya dan tersenyum ceria. "Ini semua adalah hal-hal yang aku sukai… chappy..., dan warna ungu. Semuanya bagus sekali," tambah Rukia dengan girang. "Tapi omong-omong, kenapa bisa gambar chappy yang ditempel? Kau tau aku suka chappy? Aku tidak menulisnya dalam diary lho…" ujar Rukia sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo, membuat mantelnya bergoyang bersama gerakan ringannya.

Ichigo mengabaikan ucapan Rukia barusan. Dia menggamit pergelangan tangan Rukia dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Eh… Ichigo, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…," erang Rukia sembari terus mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang panjang-panjang.

Saat sepatunya menyentuh lantai temapt ia dan Ichigo akan menghabiskan malam, Rukia terpaku. Rukia terpesona dengan suasana yang sangat menyejukkan. Temaram lilin menghiasi lantainya, juga lampu yang tak begitu terang menyoroti setiap sudut ruangan. Lilin-lilin tak hanya tertidur di lantai, tetapi juga bergelantungan di atas meja. Meja persegi yang telah dihiasi dengan kain ungu bergambar chappy, bercahaya terkena cahaya lilin. Lapisan lilin yang digunakan untuk membuat boneka chappy di belakang meja, juga menyala. Di atas meja telah siap hidangan istimewa lengkap dengan anggur yang telah dituang dalam gelas masing-masing.

"Ayo!"ajak Ichigo masih memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Rukia. Rukia menurut meskipun masih terpesona.

"Aku benar-benar senang, Ichigo…," ucap Rukia, antusias dan ceria, setelah mereka menempati kursi masing-masing. Mereka duduk berhadapan. "Malam ini aku bagai hidup bersama chappy. Kau tau? Aku sangat menyukai chappy. Apakah kau juga begitu?" tanya Rukia.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Ichigo dengan sedikit tertawa dan membuat Rukia tampak agak kecewa. "Tapi aku suka melihatmu menyukainya," tambah laki-laki berambut orange itu. Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, membuat wajah Rukia memerah bak anggur dalam gelas di depan mereka. "Hari ini, hari ulang tahunmu kan, Rukia?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ah… kau lupa? Aku membaca semua isi diarymu," jawab Ichigo diikuti cengiran manja sang permata violet. "Aku ingin malam ini menjadi moment terindah dalam hidupku," kata Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan yang berulang tahun, kenapa kau yang berharap begitu?" tawa Rukia melepaskan ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Entahlah, hanya menginginkannya saja," Ichigo tersenyum menjawabnya. Tapi tanpa diperintah, jantung Ichigo berdegup sangat cepat, napas Ichigo menjadi tak karuan.

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menarik napas. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo gugup. Ichigo mengatur napasnya sementara Rukia bernapas lega. "Ada hal yang harus kukatakan padamu," kata Ichigo lagi. Dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam jemari lembut Rukia. Rukia kembali mengangkat alisnya tanda bertanya, 'apa?' pada Ichigo.

"Aku… eng… aku… tunggu sebentar," kata Ichigo, melepaskan jemarinya dari atas jemari Rukia. Ichigo membalikkan badan, membelakangi Rukia.

"Baiklah," desahnya diikuti helaan napas yang berat. "Aku menyukaimu, Rukia," kata Ichigo, cepat.

Rukia menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

"Kau… tertawa…, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, penuh kecewa hingga ia melipat wajahnya menjadi beberapa lapis, beberapa lapis kekecewaan.

"Rukia, ayo jawab," perintah Ichigo. Rukia masih terkikik. "Ah… ya sudahlah, kalau kau menganggap ini semua sebagai hal yang lucu. Tapi kau harus tahu, kalimat itu sangat sulit keluar dari mulutku," kata Ichigo dengan wajah penuh lapisan kecewa.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo, eghem.." Rukia berdeham untuk menghilangkan tawanya. "Bukan maksudku mentertawakanmu. Aku mentertawakan Nanao-san yang sedang mengintip kita dari balik tembok sana. Dia terjatuh…" Rukia kembali terkikik. Ichigo menengok ke belakangnya dan melihat Nanao yang terduduk sambil cengar-cengir.

'_Merusak pernyataan cinta orang saja,'_ pikir Ichigo pada saudara sepupunya itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi," ucap Nanao, membuat tanda _victori_ dengan kedua jarinya. Ichigo bernapas penuh kejengkelan.

Suasana menjadi serius begitu Nanao lenyap. Ichigo memandangi Rukia penuh harap.

"Jadi, maafkan aku juga ya, Ichigo. Aku belum bisa…" jawab Rukia penuh penyesalan. Tampak kembali wajah kecewa yang begitu dalam di muka Ichigo.

"Ya sudahlah, tak apa. Tapi aku masih boleh mencoba lagi kan?" tanya Ichigo. Kali ini lebih antusias dibandingkan kalimat pertama. Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tapi omong-omong, kriteria cowok idamanmu itu seperti apa?" tanya Ichigo berusaha ceria dan menghilangkan ketegangan yang sempat merasuki wilayah mereka.

"Apa saja. Yang penting dia baik, Ichigo," sahut Rukia.

"Lalu, apa lagi?" tanya Ichigo, sedikit menuntut.

"Harus kusebutkan semua?" tanya Rukia, ikut asik dengan suasana yang dibawa Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk penuh antusias, masih berusaha memudarkan perasaan kecewanya.

"Dia harus ganteng, memperdulikanku, menerimaku apa adanya, dan juga pintar," kata Rukia setelah menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menolakku? Bukankah aku memenuhi semua itu? Yah… kurasa... tapi benar kan, aku sudah memenuhi semua itu?"tanya Ichigo dengan mata yang mulai melebar.

"Siapa bilang?" Ichigo bengong. Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Kau mentertawaiku lagi…" keluh Ichigo. Rukia menyahut dengan permintaan maaf. "Memangnya masih ada yang belum ya?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ada."

"Apa?"

"Pintar!" Rukia tertawa melihat wajah kaget Ichigo.

"Jadi kaupikir, aku tidak pintar?" Ichigo marah tapi tampangnya tidak cukup untuk terlihat marah.

"Bukan begitu. Aku kan tadi mengatakan, aku belum bisa… kau ingat? Belum. Aku akan melihat hasil ujian kimiamu dulu, baru kuputuskan kau pintar atau tidak," Rukia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau janjikan jika nilaiku mendekati sempurna, atau bahkan sempurna?" tuntut Ichigo.

"Aku akan menerimamu dan…" Rukia memandangi Ichigo, tulus, lalu melanjutkan, "dan menciummu."

Ichigo sumringah. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menyala seperti lilin-lilin di sekitarnya. Rukia juga bahagia melihat Ichigo bahagia.

"Aku juga akan berharap dan berdo'a nilaiku akan sebaik harapankku. Tapi aku yakin, nilaiku pasti sempurna," kata Ichigo, bahagia. Mereka berpandangan dalam diam, hanya ditemani ulasan senyum manis dari keduanya.

"Lalu kapan kita akan memulai acara ulangtahunnya?" tanya Nanao, sepupu Ichigo. Rukia sudah tahu bahwa Nanao adalah sepupu Ichigo, sejak Nanao terjatuh tadi. Ichigo yang membisikkannya saat itu.

Ternyata Nanao tadi jatuh dari tempat mengintip, itu semua karena terdorong-dorong oleh teman-teman Ichigo. Dan sejak tadi, mereka tidak pergi dari tempat itu, hanya bertingkah lebih hati-hati. Ichigo dan Rukia sudah dibuat sport jantung karena kemunculan dadakan teman-temannya. Tadinya Ichigo hanya meminta Nanao yang menyiapkan semua ini, tapi ternyata Nanao memberitahukannya pada semua teman-teman Ichigo. Bahkan Keigo pun bisa langsung terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding biasanya.

Keigo mendekati sahabatnya dan membisikkan, "Sabar…" dan menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Kami juga akan ikut berdo'a semoga nilai Kurosaki-kun sempurna. Iya kan, teman-teman?" tambah Inoue yang membawakan sebongkah kue ulang tahun, lalu disambut dengan sahutan mantap dari semua teman-temannya. Ichigo pun hanya tersenyum pada mereka yang ternyata tak berhenti menguping pembicaraannya dengan Rukia.

Setelah acara meniup lilin dan memotong kue ulangtahun, Ichigo mengeluarkan kotak kecil tapi tidak terlalu kecil. Panjangnya sekitar 10 cm dan lebarnya sekitar 8 cm. Ukuran yang terlalu besar untuk memasukkan sebuah cincin di dalamnya. Ichigo memberikan kotak yang telah dibungkus dengan kertas bergambar chappy tersebut, kepada gadis pujaannya, Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia menerimanya dan tersenyum menatap Ichigo dan teman-temannya.

"Boleh kubuka sekarang?" tanyanya. Ichigo hanya memainkan tangannya tanda mempersilahkan.

Rukia pun membuka kado istimewa dari Ichigo tersebut. Rukia membuka tutupnya, dan kaget begitu melihat sehelai kain di dalamnya. Diangkatnya kain tersebut oleh Rukia dan meletakkan kotaknya di meja terdekat.

"Sapu tangan?" tanyanya, heran. Ia menunjukkan sapu tangan putih bergaris-garis ungu muda di pinggirnya dan gambar chappy di setiap sudutnya.

Ichigo mengangguk, menatap Rukia.

"Sapu tangan yang indah," ujar Rukia melepas keheningan.

"Kau tau, kenapa aku memberimu sapu tangan?" Rukia mengeleng. "Karena aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu. Makanya, saat kau menangis, cepat-cepat kau hapus air matamu dengan sapu tangan itu, ya…"

Teman-teman Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedari tadi melihat adegan mereka, berdecak kagum. Ada yang mengatakan, "Uh… so sweet…" ada juga yang mengatakan, "Rukia, kau beruntung" dan lain sebagainya.

"Kau memang pria yang sangat baik, Ichigo," kata Rukia lalu memeluk Ichigo. Teman-temannya ber'oh' ria. Sedangkan Ichigo, sudah merasa cukup puas meskipun hari ini ia hanya mendapat sebuah pelukan dari gadis idamannya.

Keesokkan paginnya, Ichigo melakukan rutinitasnya dengan biasa. Hanya saja, hari ini semua itu tidak lepas dari kekhawatirannnya akan nilai kimianya hari ini. Sampai-sampai, terkadang Ichigo menjatuhkan buku yang akan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Ichigo berdiri menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Ichigo. Kau akan segera memiliki Rukia," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu Ichigo menyibakkan rambut orangenya dan menyisirnya rapi.

"Onii-chan…! Waktunya sarapan…!" panggil adiknya, Yuzu.

"I-iya… se-sebentar lagi… a-aku akan turun," jawab Ichigo, gagap. Yuzu yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ichigo pun heran. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah dia memiliki kakak gagap sekarang ini?

Ichigo menghela napas lalu keluar kamar. Si bungsu Yuzu ternyata sudah menemani kakak kembar dan ayahnya saat Ichigo mencapai ruang makan.

"Oh, son…! Kata Yuzu kau berubah menjadi gagap, benarkah?" tanya Isshin dengan wajah tersedih yang paling lebay. "Aku jadi sedih…" katanya lagi, tambah histeris saat Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hei, Kurosaki.."

"Pagi, Ichigo…"

"Pagi, Kurosaki," dan sebagainya. Begitulah sapaan teman-teman Ichigo begitu Ichigo memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ichigo hanya membalas dengan senyuman penuh harap akan nilai kimianya hari ini.

Ichigo tak perlu menunggu lama-lama, hari ini pelajaran Pak Kurodo adalah pelajaran yang pertama. Jadi, Ichigo akan tau hasilnya begitu bel sekolah berbunyi.

Tet… Tet… Tet…

Bel berbunyi beberapa saat setelah Ichigo masuk kelas. Ia melihat Rukia yang tengah menunggu di bangku. Rukia memandang ke pintu dan mendapati Ichigo tengah mematung di depan sana.

"Kurosaki, kau menghalangi jalanku," kata Pak Kurodo yang sudah berada di belakang Ichigo. Ichigo langsung menoleh dan menatap gurunya dengan sangat menyesal.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri di sini? E… Kurosaki… cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu," perintah guru itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Ichigo langsung melangkah cepat menuju bangkunya.

Tapi begitu Ichigo dduk, ia baru menyadari ada suatu hal yang aneh hari ini. Ichigo berpikir keras tentang keanehan itu. _Ya, tepat sekali,_ pikir Ichigo. Hari ini Pak Kurodo tidak memanggilnya Ichigo (strawberry) tapi Kurosaki. Ichigo senyum-senyum sendiri, yakin mendapat nilai bagus.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya teman sebangku Ichigo, Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya optimis kalau aku akan mendapatkan ciuman darimu," jawab Ichigo, santai. Rukia mengernyit.

"Baiklah anak-anak…! Pagi ini kita akan melanjutkan materi selanjutnya, yaitu…"

"Hasil ujiannya bagaimana, Pak?"tanya Keigo saat Pak Kurodo membolak-balik bukunya. Pertanyaan itu juga hampir terlontar oleh Ichigo, tapi dia terlambat.

"Bersabarlah, Asano-san… aku akan membagikan kertasnya nanti, di akhir pelajaran," jawab Pak Kurodo. Ichigo mendesah kecewa. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Pelajaran kimia pun berlangsung seperti biasa. Ya, seperti biasa. Ichigo juga mengikutinya seperti biasa. Seperti sebelum ia bertemu dengan Rukia. Ucapan Pak Kurodo hanya bagai gelelmbung-gelembung kecil yang langsung pecah begitu menyentuh dahi Ichigo.

"Ayolah… cepatlah berakhir…" harap Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ya, 3 menit lagi pelajaran berakhir," Ichigo mendesah lega mendengarnya. "Sado, kau bagikan kertas ujiannya," tambah Pak Kurodo, menyerahkan kertas-kertas hasil ujian pada Sado lalu pergi.

Sado pun melaksanakan perintah gurunya. Ia membagikan semua kertas ujian dan membuat teman-temannya bersorak gembira. Tapi ada juga yang kecewa melihatnya. Seperti biasa, Rukia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna untuk pelajaran kimia. Sementara Ichigo, ia masih bimbang menanti kertasnya diserahkan oleh Sado.

Akhirnya Sado memberikan kertas yang sedari tadi dinanti Ichigo. Ichigo yang masih tegang memegang kertas itu dan belum menyadari nilai yang tertera di sana. 99. Ichigo berteriak girang. Mendekati sempurna, pikirnya. Tapi setelah dilihat lagi, ada catatan guru di bawahnya. "Aku akan memberimu nilai seratus jika kau memperbaiki tulisanmu." Ichigo meringis membacanya.

'Kau hebat,' ucap Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang, aku memang pintar," sahut Ichigo.

Rukia menjangkau pergelangan tangan Ichigo dan menariknya keluar kelas tepat saat bel berbunyi.

Di halaman belakang kelas, tempat saat Ichigo mengajak Rukia ke pesta, memang sering sepi. Rukia mengajak Ichigo ke sana.

"Kau akan menciumku, Rukia?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kurasa tidak ada tempat yang tepat untuk menciummu," jawab Rukia.

"Di sini… tidak ada orang kan? Kau tidak perlu-"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi kau juga harus tahu, aku tidak bisa menjangkau bibirmu… kau terlalu tinggi,' potong Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa. Rukia cemberut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku yang akan menciummu," ujar Ichigo, lalu menggendong Rukia dan mendudukkannya di tembok pagar sambil memegangi pinggang Rukia. Badan Rukia dan Ichigo saling bergesekan, mempererat jarak keduanya.

"Ini lebih baik, kan?"

"Tapi aku takut…"

"Jangan takut… aku memegangimu," wajah mereka pun semakin mendekat. Ichigo menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung Rukia. Bibir mereka semakin merapat. Rukia menutup matanya. Ichigo juga begitu. Lalu mereka saling memiringkan wajah, menempelkan kuncup dengan kuncup, menukar saliva dengan saliva. Dengan tubuh yang saling mendekap, harusnya mereka tidak mampu mempertahankan ciuman itu secara lama, tapi hingga saat ini, saat teman-temannya sudah ramai di halaman belakang, hingga para burung juga berhenti mengepakkan sayap hanya untuk menyaksikan mereka, Ichigo masih mendekap Rukia erat-erat.

~OWARI~

A/N : Hei… ini chapter terakhir. Maaf, aku punya sedikit masalah dengan laptopku, hardisknya kebakar. Jadi, aku harus menulis tangan chapter ini, baru mengetiknya. Ternyata menulis tangan lebih melelahkan dari mengetik. Jadi, di chapter terakhir ini aku sangat mengharapkan silent readers untuk mereview. Aku tetap melanjutkan fic ini karena melihat hits yang terus naik. Aku senang masih banyak yang membaca/membuka cerita ini. Meskipun banyak yang kurang berminat untuk mereview. Tapi aku benar-benar senang. Soalnya, kalau di sekolah, teman-temanku nggak ada yang tertarik pada anime/manga. Makanya, mereka juga nggak pernah mau baca fic-ficku.

Sekian ya, salam terakhir dariku. Maaf kalau banyak review yang nggak kubalas. Ucapan terimakasih selengkapnya, lihat di profil pageku ya…^^ sampai jumpa di IchiRuki selanjutnya…^^ (rencananya aku pengen bikin cerita yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku suka IchiRuki. Info selengkapnya lihat di profil pageku. Jaa nee ^^/).

Arigatou…

Rukishiro Kurosaki.


End file.
